Lina's Nightmare Rhapsody
by Miss L
Summary: 3 years later after defeating Dark Star,4 more people join the Slayers crew to look for Zel's cure.Problems:2 mazukos are after Lina to make her 1 of them & an old acquaitence claims Lina to be his legitamate wife!L/Z;G/S;A/oc;F/V bit revised/updated 4/09
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!! Okay...this is one of my first fanfics I have written and the 1st to type out...I'm a newbie at this so please be gentle and patience with me especially in grammar, spelling, and typing errors. I'm letting all the readers know that I'm a strictly Lina/Zel couple fan, so please...no cursing nor threatening the writer otherwise I delete any email sent to me, I'm sensitive when it comes to criticizing my work however I will welcome any open opinions that will help me come up with more Slayers fanfic ideas. BTW, I created a new character to be Amelia's boyfriend...He's s Zel's young, only cousin and ward Aezorl "Aez" Greywers ( Zel gave him his last name because...um...it's a story I have to finish for you guys to understand...sorry 'bout that). ANYWAYS! Before I forget the characters will most likely be OOC... Oh, btw...Disclaimer: I watched their series and I don't own Anything of the Slayers....yada,yada, yada. On with the fanfic. BYE!!!! Miss "L " ^_~

_____________________________________________________________________

Lina's Nightmare Rhapsody

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful afternoon, Lina Inverse, equally beautiful sorceress supreme, is standing on a boulder that happens to be in a large crater, piled high with crispy bandit corpses, compliments from a Dragon Slave. She dusted herself off from any dirt and then dusted her gloved hands with resounding claps. She jumped off the boulder and walked towards a certain singed six pile heap.

"LINAAAA!"

"Miss Lina, how could you?!"

"Especially to us!!"

"Yeah Lina, we're your friends not your foes..."

"Lina, have you ever considered anger management classes?"

".......??!!"

"WWHHAATTT??!!"

Everybody was either standing or sitting (except a certain unconscious blonde girl with a pink bowed golden tail sticking upwards, laying on the floor) cringing and cowering in front of a raging girl. But the very pretty Sairaag shrine maiden didn't realized she thought those words out loud (yeah, you would probably expecting Gourry to say something like that). Everybody, including an rude-awaken Filia, heard and understood it, and dashed out of Lina's way, leaving the petrified raven haired girl.

"Uh oh....I'm sorry Lina! I really didn't mean to say that...I'm sorry...please for...."

"FIREBALLL!!"

"....give me." A puff of smoke came out of a poor burnt girl that fell to the right side.

"For heaven's sake Lina, you wouldn't even listen nor allowed Sylphiel to finish her apologies. Just what's with you anyway?" An ivory clad chimera, who was out of the Dragon Slave's path, came down from levitating behind Lina.

"Oh shut up!"

Gourry, Aez, Amelia, Filia, and Val went up by Sylphiel's side, checking if she still breathing. Amelia cast a healing spell on the now conscious victim's burns and scrapes.

Lina was still fuming but she was also tired. She walked over to the bandits' treasure and did her usual chore, cautiously looking over anything valuable from the cheap stuff and stashes her loot. One piece of article caught her eye.

"Hmmm...what's this?"

Curiously, she picked it up a small oval object and gingerly traced the intricate details. The reddish-bronze carvings of roses and a copper phoenix seems to glow when Lina touched them. There were also small red and black gems, implanted in the middle of each myriad gold Celtic knots. Then she seen her own crimson eyes staring back at her, reflecting her red hair, flowing thru the breeze, her heart shape face, smiling.

"Hey Lina, what do you have there?" Zel approached right next to her.

"It's a mirror."

"A mirror?" his visible pebbled eyebrow arched. "Why would they have a mirror?" Zel remarked quizzically.

"I don't know. Maybe because of the gold and gems, it does look like an antique though."

She handed him the mirror, he looked at it, examining it carefully. His aquamarine eyes caught his silver bluish-lavender wire hair framing his blue skin, pebbled face reflecting back at him with disgust.

'Why do I have to look like a freak....a monster. She would never care for me like this. Curse Rezo wherever he's rotting in.'

Lina looked at the sad chimera, she thought she saw a crystalline tear, but he put his mask on and gave her back the mirror.

"It...it feels like there's some sort of an odd spell on it. Are you going to keep, sell, or leave it?"

"I like it. I think I'll keep it."

"Be careful then, you never know what kind of magical spell it has." Zelgadiss warned her.

"I doubt it's anything strong like that shadow reflector (an: sorry, but I can't quite remember the exact name for it), that I, unfortunately, had to deal with long ago."

"Or that Philosopher's Stone hidden in the Orilhalcon statue, the cursed dagger, those talisman vessels from Baritone and Altone kingdoms, and that sword that's really the key to that huge sand wurm, how about that time when we all had been tainted that dreadful Ocuso Octopese....." the shaman sorcerer went down the list of strong-and-powerful-magical-spells-that-were-disguised-as-ordinary-objects.

"ALRIGHT already...I get the point!"

"In any case, don't let your guard down. If I were you, I would just break that thing."

Lina slowly shook her head no.

"Oh Zel...don't be such a worry wart. I can take care of myself and I'm not going to break it. I'm not risking seven years of bad luck!" The pretty redhead waved her hand up and down then puts the mirror away.

"Well, let's join the rest shall we? I'm sure they're o.k. by now."

The group walked until it was getting dark.

"We better stop, it's getting late." A light sky blue hair, teal blue-eyed, handsome young man, who slightly resembles a certain Rezo's great/grandson, suggested while standing near his dear Amelia.

"Hey! Over here!! I found a perfect spot for camp!" Filia shouted while Val covered his ears since he was close to her.

The crew soon joined both dragons.

"Ok. Gourry, you'll get the firewood, I'll get us food."

"Oh...ok then." A smiling Gourry walked towards the enclosed forest to find timber.

"Gourry, wait up!" Val yelled. "We have to find some kind of shelter."

Lina's body guard stopped til the other three young men caught up with him.

"It looks like it's going to rain hard tonight." the long, aqua-green hair guised human predicted.

The four bishounen separated for a bit and met up again 10 minutes later.

"Anything?"

"I found a cave hundreds of meters away from camp."

"Alright. Show us, we need to inspect if it's safe and shelters everybody."

Gourry led his fellow companions to the cave.

Meanwhile--

Amelia, Filia and Sylphiel joined Lina to a nearby little lake.

"So Lina, when do you think we could find Mi...er....Zelgadiss' cure?" Sylphiel inquired as the fishing woman caught another fish and gave to her to clean.

Amelia and Filia just returned from searching for edible fungi and herbs for dinner.

"Hhmmm...I'm not 100% sure, but I think another week or two we'll reach there."

"But Lina, what if it ends up another dead end?"

"Then we kill Xellos."

"Can I have first dibs?"

''Sorry Filia, I know you hate Xellos and all but Zel deserves to get to him first." Lina glanced towards the lake sadly.

"Poor Zel…he have his heart set on it." 'Personally, I don't think he needs it. He looks cool and he will probably loose his shamanic powers once he becomes…human again.' saving that bit in her mind.

She quickly smile when she realized she was slightly frowning. Though that really didn't go pass the girls.

"Lina, have you even tried to talk to him about how you feel?"

Amelia got over her crush and happily look forward to a closer relationship with Zel's ward and young cousin, Aez.

She only love Zelgadiss like an older brother as he felt the same sibling affection for her. But right now she's concerned that Lina will never let Zel know how she actually feel for him and he will do the same....they're both afraid of rejection and both are full of stubborness and pride.

Ever since he came back from his search in the desert, apologizing to Amelia that he doesn't feel the same way she does for him.

-----Flashback-------

"It is important for you to listen...you're like a younger sister to me, Amelia. Please try to understand, and please don't get upset or hate me. One day, you will find your prince who would completely be devoted to you like you deserve, and realize that I was only your first crush. I'm just not the one for you. My heart, mind and soul are devoted to her, she has my life, my world, in her hands, *sigh* she doesn't even know that....yet. I'm really sorry Amelia, forgive me."

And with a painful adieu, he gave her a sweet brotherly kiss on her furrowed forehead, turn around and vanished.

Sure, she cried for practically months. Until one day, out of whim, she remembered what he explained, she immediately pondered the pros and cons of him being a future prince and king of Saillune. Not only did realized that she really doesn't feel quite the same like before and that he would be miserable to be around that many people. From that moment, she came to the conclusion that for someone who preaches about Justice, Love, and Peace, she's not being fair to those who are closest to her, her own traveling companions/family. That's how she met Aez, during the time, when she reached a town, she hired the young tracker to find Zel (none of the crew knew who Aez really yet) as she seek out for Zelgadiss for a long period of time. They found him along with Lina, Gourry, and surprisingly, Sylphiel. Of course, once she saw him...her old feelings stirred for a bit, yet she used her will power to constrained them, especially when she quickly observed how Lina would try to sneak a peek at the chimera and vice-a-versa, when nobody, including the admireree, would take any notice during their travels. She thought it's kinda cute when both blushed when their eyes would meet or when one or the other were caught. She finally subsided her first love, then out of the blue, asked for forgiveness for her immature behavior and told him that she got over her "crush" and became fast siblings. And now to gain the absolution from her 'big brother', her goal is to have the pair finally together.

------Reality------

"Miss Ame..."

"Sylphiel, you can drop the Miss and Princess stuff, we're friends, allies of justice and....."

"That goes the same for me."

Filia interrupted Amelia before she rattled on her "speeches" saving them from getting headaches, getting bored and also, at the same time, saving her from Lina's abrupt moods again.

Sylphiel apologized, softly smiled and nodded.

"Amelia is right Lina. Tell him how you feel about him."

"No."

"Why not? We can all see that he cares for you, deeply."

"Yes, you already and finally confess to us that you love him." Filia placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

Giving a glare at them. "Yeah, only when you caught me during my time of the month and when I had drunken enough Zefelian wine."

"Which I still say that would have filled the cups of a hoard of trolls."

" I have my reasons and I doubt that he does feel the same for me." she look at the lake again.

'Besides, he's too busy caring about his stupid cure...'

She felt a bit fatigued as well as her eyes burning from the upcoming tears. A tear starts to move down her cheek. She caught another fish and quickly wiped her tear away before anyone noticed.

The sorceress shakes her head, 'What is wrong with me....I'm Lina Inverse! I can't let some stupid feelings take hold of me.' Then she spoke.

"I....I think we have enough...what do you guys think?"

The four Slayers beauties looked at the enormous pile of fish, they sweat dropped.

"Um...yeah, I believe we do, Lina."

Sylphiel starts to put her knife away. Lina gave her that knife, insisting that she should carry one just in case it's that time of the month and if Gourry or anybody wasn't with her, (with Lina, Amelia, and Zel training her, she's still learning to cast shaman attack spells) although Lina knew "her big brother" would never leave her side.

Each one carried a hearty bundle of fish, walking back to camp. Lina wished she haven't had the "girl talk" couple of months ago, they leave her be for a good while, now, they're bugging her any moment that they're alone.

'Well, at least Amelia isn't jealous anymore ever since Aez joined us almost a year ago.' remembering certain moments when they traveled.

"Lina, I know you're getting irritated at us for nagging you like this, but we care about you, we're like sisters." Sylphiel tries to comfort her.

"That's right, we're all sisters and we don't want nor like to see you suffering like this." Filia added her feelings towards the conversation.

'So look the other way.' she thought gloomily. "We're reaching camp so drop it, okay? I don't want any of the guys, especially Zel, to know." the sorceress gave a glaring threat. Sure she's a girl, but she's not the type who would let silly lovey dovey and achey-heart emotions complicate her life style.

"Okay…but we'll finish talking when we get to our own tent, it's going to rain tonight."

Amelia won't allow Lina to drop it completely, it hurts her to see the both of them ignoring their feelings for each other and yet, it makes her mad that both are too stubborn to give in and confess their love for each other.

_____________________________________________________________________

So...what do you guys think???? Do I get the job??? I know it's a bit corny, angsty, and stuff....it's just that there's many story ideas in my head and I'm trying to keep up with them. Well...anyways...I'm sorry if it's either too long, too confusing, or too short. Please let me know if I did o.k. or I need to practice more on something. I gotta go....got more chptr fics to post...!!Adios!! Miss "L"

-------08/11/02------

I read the reviews...Thanks guys!!! I'm sorry for the format, so I redid it, correct it and added more lines......I just hope it won't look funky any more.....Well Minna-san ....Adios!!!! Miss "L" ~_^

-------07/10/05------

Hey guys...I'm trying to re-retype this fiction...well, cuz I realized that it's not how Lina would act. Thanx for everyone's support!! Adios!! Miss "L" ^_^

-------2/23/09----

Hola Minna-San…I decided to re-retype this ficcie since it's bugging me why it didn't get that many review as my Succubus one…I remember a couple of the chappies that really having the character OOC…so I'll find a way to have them stick to their nature. Bai~Bai Miss "L" 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!!! Welcome back and thank you for reading my first chptr of my first typed fanfic! In case you haven't notice...my characters are ooc....sorry if I had disappointed you. And yes...it's a Lina/Zel fic...with some Sylphiel/Gourry, Filia/Val, and Amelia/with Zel's cousin, Aez. Well....on with the fanfic!! !!Adios!! ~Miss "L"

_____________________________________________________________________

Lina' Nightmare Rhapsody

Chapter 2

They finally reached camp and noticed the guys were picking up their traveling packs.

"We found a nice-sized cave for all of us to fit in." Val explained.

"Yeah, Val said it's going to rain hard tonight so we gathered plenty of firewood into the cave." Gourry added enthusiastically.

"Wow....looks like we're going to have a feast tonight." Aez couldn't believe it when he saw them coming towards them.

"So I've noticed. Well, we better be going, we still need to start the camp fire and cook the fish before the rain ruins our meal."

"If you say so Zel." Lina gave him a weak smile.

They hurried to their shelter and commenced with the fire just a couple of feet away from it.

"FIREBALL!" Lina gave a small spell towards the kindling while the rest starts to skewer the herbed fish and mushrooms.

"Ewwwww....I smell like fish." Amelia scrunched up her delicate nose.

"I understand your predicament Amelia. I smell like I was in a swamp for days!" Sylphiel felt slightly embarrassed for not honoring the code of a clean temple shrine maiden.

"Not only the fish smell to, but I feel.....blech....like one too." Fila felt gross when she noticed when she saw her soiled her gloves after she wiped her forehead with them.

"Then it's agreed....let's go back to the lake and take a bath before the winds pick up...deal?"

"Deal!!" the three girls squealed and followed Lina back to the small lake via Ray Wing.

"Women....go figure." Aez commented when they almost knocked the men down from their rapid speed.

"Why do they have to be so....hygienic about everything every single hour?" Val snorted.

Zel just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know...maybe it has to do with their genetics or it's just one of those mysteries women have."

"Well, at least they'll smell much better and nicer than we do."

The guys practically snapped their necks to look at Gourry, surprised that he just defended the girls' cleanliness behavior. At that moment, each one sniffed his clothes without letting the other three know what he was doing. Their faces scrunched up in disgust.

"I think we better take a quick bath ourselves." the wisest one suggested.

An image of themselves appeared in their minds, spying on their dear water nymphs, frolicking in their towels, the guys blushed and tilted their heads up before they begin to nosebleed. Then, as on que of what might happened if they were to be discovered, they distinctly heard a small explosion nearby. Lina cast a Fireball to warm up the water.

"But we better wait for the girls to return before we get Dragon Slaved by Lina." recommended as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Then, a picture of themselves caught by the girls, screaming bloody murder, a furious Lina casting her deadly spell at them and...well....they shuddered at Zel's advice once they snapped back to reality. As they waited, they placed the fish next to the fire. About twenty five minutes later..

"Hey guys! We're back" their fearless leader crowed in her usual chirpy manner.

"That's good."

"Um....we'll...be...back."

"Yeah...we...um..."

"Need to do something really quick."

The females looked dumbfounded as their male companions rapidly cast Ray Wing towards the lake. Zel and Val carried Gourry while Aez flew at his cousin's side.

"Whatever." they muttered and either they shrugged their shoulders or rolled their eyes.

They sat by the crackling fire drying their hair and checking the fish at the same time.

"They're almost done."

"Good, but we better removed them or they'll get burned before they come back." Sylphiel picked up their meal and neatly laid them on three large leaves, they followed suit.

'Oh please hurry guys...before they're going to bug me again.'

"Lina?"

'Ugh...too late' *sigh* "Yes, Amelia?"

"Why are you ashamed to tell Zelgadiss ab..."

"Can we just drop it please?...I really don't feel like talking about it...let's just talk about something else, eh?"

Lina let out another sigh as she went to a pack, took out a small tea kettle and a water skin. She emptied out the liquid into the kettle and placed onto the heated stones.

"So Sylph, when do you think Gourry will propose to you? It's been another

year already and he hasn't even dropped nor picked up any hints 'bout marriage."

The meek maiden blushed.

"Well...I...don't know. You know how Gourry dear is."

"Yeah, yeah. We know how st...er...um...not too quick to catch on to anything." Lina cracked a smile.

"Do you want us to try or do you want the guys to handle this?" Amelia inquired.

"Thank you all but no...that's quite alright...maybe he'll get the idea in a couple of weeks. I have this feeling he'll be ready by that time."

They smiled at their shy friend.

"That's great!"

"Lina?"

"Huh?" fearing what Sylphiel might ask about her professing her love to a certain handsome chimera.

"What did you pickup at today's raid."

She let a sigh of relief.

"Oh...the usual you know...gold and silver pieces, a couple of gems, and a mirror."

".....?" was shown on their sweet faces.

She pulled it out of her black cape and handed it to them.

"It's very pretty."

"Ooohh...how lovely!"

"Why Lina! I knew you were slightly vain, but a mirror?" Filia replied.

"My question is why would bandits carry such a personal item?"

"My theory is because of it's gold and gems, Zel's theory is because of some kind of magic power it holds. But I didn't sense it to be used as such."

Filia, Sylphiel and Amelia just shrugged their shoulders and each one look at her own reflection. They were fixing themselves up making, Lina laughed.

"And you gals were calling me vain?"

The three blushed slightly and the last girl to hold it handed back to her. She put it away. After placing the fish back to finish cooking…..

"Lina, I think we seriously need to talk ab...."

"Oh no...not again." she groaned, interrupting Amelia's sentence.

But before Amelia was going to reprimand her and begin to start all over, the guys returned.

"Hi!"

"We're baaackk!"

"Miss us?"

The princess, the shrine maiden, and the ex-priestess gave a disappointed look as the sorceress gave a relieved one.

"Well yeah!"

The males smiled, then the three girls smiled as they seen the redhead smiling but of a teasing way. Knowing her.....

"Now that you guys came back all nice and clean and smelling fresh."

Then they froze up and blushed, the girls just smirked. Lina glanced at Zel, both smiling weakly then turn away to her/his own secluded spots. Amelia got up and walked towards Aez, her thoughts running happily into mind.

'You can really tell the family resemblance except their both have somewhat of different behaviors yet at the same time similar. Aez is a bit taller than Zelgadiss and the color of both eyes and hair are different, but I love him for him, not because of my play brother. All this time, I finally found my prince, just like he predicted.' she let out a dreamy sigh.

"Hi Ame-chan, miss me?"

"Of course, I do, why wouldn't I?" they gave each other a hug and a gentle yet shy kiss.

By the warm fire, a golden dragon stole a steady glance at a long, aqua-green haired who-is-currently-put it-in-a-ponytail, cute ancient dragon (an: his hair isn't spiked up, loose like he was once before Valgaav and no horn...I thought since Filia's tail pops out when she's angry, Val's horn will do the same).

'He looks the same as before but he doesn't have any of that terrible, evil mazuko traits and his golden-wheat eyes are more brilliant, gentle, and so full of life. So...handsome.' she blushed at the thought.

However, he caught her blushing and in-the-clouds gaze, Val walked towards a very pretty, now-blushing harder Filia realized she was caught due to her carelessness.

"Um...hello." he spoke meekly.

"Hhhhi." she stuttered.

"Can I....join you? Unless you object?" he asked softly but sincerely.

She smiled, "Please do."

Both dragons blushed once he sat down next to her but not too close respectable space, well that is until now.

"Can you guys scoot over a little more? We want to sit near the fire as well."

They did so as Sylphiel gave Gourry his meal and both sat down next to each other.

"Hey guys... can you move down a bit please?"

They made room for Aez and Amelia while they hold four fish-on-a-stick at each hand. Once again they sat back down...

"Oops.. sorry Val, I didn't mean to..."

"That's okay Gourry. I'll just move a little further down." 'Not that I mind' he thought happily.

The two unsuspected shy victims didn't know that it was just a little trick for them to get a little too close together until it's too late (hehehe....ooh..I just love doing this ^_~), they each can feel the closeness and when both looked up to start a conversation to ease up a bit. They gazed into each other eyes and quickly turn to look at the fire instead, blushing like crazy. The other two couples and two angsty sorcerers snickered and sighed lovingly a bit at their dragon friends. As on que, six pair of eyes turned to see Lina and Zelgadiss at a not-so-close distance with their backs at each other as they quietly ate their meal, then he got up and walked towards the forest while she saw him doing so but refuse to acknowledge. They all sighed in annoyance.

"Them two....they just have too much pride." Aez whispered low to his lady love's ear, she nodded.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah. Gourry, Val and I did what the three of you told us, but he refused to talk about it by changing topics and telling us to mind our own business. How about you? Any luck?" They continued to whisper.

"*shake of head* No. Lina also wants to drop it and switch conversations as well. ...Honestly, those two, they're the most intelligent of our group and they're acting like they are afraid of each other."

"Maybe they are." they sighed.

"I assumed you want us to try again?"

"Yes, we're going try again as well." Amelia laid her head on his shoulder and then suddenly remembered about something as she glanced at the blonde and dark brunette.

"Oh!" She got up and signaled him to follow her until they were a safe distance away from the couple that were sitting next to them.

"I almost forgot, did Gourry find an engagement ring for Sylphiel yet?"

"Yup. He said that she deserves nothing but the best."

"How wonderful!" she whispered excitedly.

"Let's finish eating, shall we? We don't anyone know what we already know." Both teenagers walked hand in hand back to their seated spots.

Once everybody finished with dinner and Zelgadiss returned back to camp, Lina started with the nightly assignments.

"Amelia, you take first watch. Aez, you can either join her or take second watch." Lina gave the love birds a certain glance, making both blushed.

"I'll take the second one since it seems that you and Amelia will end up watch together which will be a good idea considering Amelia will most likely fall asleep anyways." The mentioned person was ready to protest that remark when Aez quickly whispered to her not too.

"Gourry, you get third then, and Zel...."

Zel hastily interrupted "I'll take third, Lina."

'Finally, first move!' thought everybody exasperatedly.

Lina just looked at him blankly then shrugged it off.

"Fine, your choice Zel. Gourry will take the last watch."

"Yeah, I could use a nap right now anyways." a chain reaction had begun from the others since they seen their buddy blonde yawning.

"Alrighty then!...*yawn*...I'm hitting the sack. Goodnight all."

All bid the petite sleepyhead pleasant dreams as she entered the cave. The sound and touch of rain droplets softly falling unto the conversing crew (minus one shaman chimera, and yes, he went back out.), warns them to go to the dry cave before it's too late. Each one took a chore before entering into their dark and cool lodging.

"It's cold and I can't really see anyth...*thump* Oww..."

"Are you okay, Gourry-dear?"

"Do you mind? Your stepping on my foot."

"Ooops! Sorry, Aez."

"Eeeekkk!....Watch your hands there buddy!!"

"Sorry Filia...it just that I....hey what's thi..."

"EEEEEKKK! *SLAAAPPPP*"

"OWW....OWWWIEEE!!!"

"GOURRY! YOU IDIOT!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU HENTAI!!!"

"AAHHH! Sooorrryy Liinaa...but I ca..."

"GOURRY!! *slap* We're not even engaged!"

"Gee....I'm sorry Sylphiel, I didn't mean to do th..."

Came another shriek and yet another slap.

"OOUUCCH!"

"GOURRYY!!"

"But I didn't touch you Amelia! Well…at least I think I didn't."

"Errggghh!! My eye!!"

"Sorry Val." then an idea formed in his head from the constant slaps, scolding, and bruises.

"Listen...I'll just stand still so I won't touch or hurt anyone, okay?"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Thank the gods...!" came one unanimous vote.

"Hey...has anyone seen Zeldigado?"

"It's Zelgadiss and I'm right here."

"Whe...that's funny I don't remember a rock over here...."

"AAARGGHHHHH!!" *Wwhaacckk*

The rest of the group sweat dropped and sighed.

"GOURRYGETYOURHANDOFFOFTHERERIGHTNOWBEFOREI'LLKILLYOU!!*Whack*Whack* Pow*

"OW! OW! OOWWW!!!" *kerthunk*

After his pummeling and finally calming down, something just dawned on him.

"Has anyone even thought of casting a light spell?!"

"……" the cave turn eerily silent for a minute.

"Ummm...hehehe.."

"....??!!"

"Oops!"

"Well..er... I kinda forgot...."

"Damn it?! How come nobody thought of that sooner?!"

'Figured as much.' Zel sighed

"Never mind. Lighting!"

A soft and small glowing ball of light came from the chimera's hand and rose upwards. Zel looked at his comrades who were either sheepishly smiling or flushed with embarrassment, well, except for Gourry, who was laying on the ground with his eyes turned into little black dots swirling and various lumps on his head. He looked at his baby cousin, smirking at the crimson-cheeked Amelia.

'I wonder....knowing him.....it's the Greywers' mischievous side of him.' he grinned inwardly.

The poor beat-up swordsman groaned in pain receiving attention from his so-called friends and girlfriend.

"Oh my! Gourry-dear, are you alright?"

They reached to where his battered body lied.

"Mmmm....Mmmommy...can. another cookie?" he muttered.

"I think that's a yes."

A moment later, he woke up as his beloved tended to his bruises.

"Wow Zel! You sure pack a wallop!" as he gently rubbed his lumps on his noggin.

"Serves you right you Hentai."

_____________________________________________________________________

Hi!! It's me again....I'm trying to make this chptr slightly funny....So...what do you think? Thanks for reading.... Miss "L" ^_^

8/11/02--

I updated again....you know, formatting and stuff...hope it'll come out better. Thanks to all for their encouragement!!! Adios!! ~~Miss "L"


	3. Chapter 3

Lina's Nightmare Rhapsody

Chapter 3

After the fiasco, they set up a small fire by the cave's entrance before Zel's light spell wore off. Each one found a spot and dozed to sleep. Thunder and lightning made their natural lights-and-sound show as the rain starts to pour heavily by the time Amelia took watch. Aez sat next to her helping her to keep awake. Her eyelids grew heavy.

"Sweetheart?" he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She woke up and smile sluggishly.

"I was never good at night watch."

"That's okay, I'm here, we'll both keep each other awake." he gave her a peck on her forehead.

Moments later, she fell asleep. Aez wrapped his arms around her. He managed to keep his eyes wide open by thinking what might happened if he was caught off guard, imagining both Lina and his only cousin, would give the two youngins' an earful. Lina woke up and picked up her cloak from underneath her head.

'I know it's a little early for my watch but I couldn't sleep anyways.' she put it on and walked towards the the couple.

She grinned 'Them two....they'll probably end up married to each other after Sylphiel and Gourry.'

She gave herself a good stretch before reaching them.

"Hey Aez, you and Amelia can get some sleep, ok?"

Aez sleepily nodded and carefully lifted the still growing princess. He picked out for the two, a respectively close spot together. Lina sat down and fed the fire some more kindling. Sighing, the love lorn maiden looked at the rain and heard the midnight sky rumbling. She took out the mirror, thinking it might comfort her only to find her own frowning reflection.

"Why would Zelgadiss want a spoiled, loudmouthed, temperamental, arrogant, selfish, flat chested, little brat....once he's cured, he'll have double the chances to find the right woman for himself." she murmured.

Her dull ruby eyes watered, allowing the tears to escape on to her cheeks. She wanted to cry her frustration and her heart out but instead, she could only settled to sobbed silently into her arms, so not alarm the others. Especially one who caused her these restless emotions.

'DAMN IT!!! Why do I have to feel so emotional, irrational, and vulnerable now! I'm a powerful, smart, sorceress! I don't need to be feeling these things…' she fumed, having a mental battle with her mind. Venting out on the ground by either stomping or pounding. It didn't last long once she realize what could happen if any more sounds were made. She gave one final look at the mirror, brushed off any of her tears and keep trying to smile until she found the one that matches her new optimism. She then put it back into her cloak

"Oh my beautiful Lina, I'm so happy to see you being your extraordinary self again. It would only make me shiver with anticipation. Once you are with me, you can have anything that your heart desires, which may very much include having that stone, heartless creature's heart on a silver platter."

A dark shadow laughed as he looked into the mirror that was reflecting Lina's face again. He was getting dazed due to her jumping and stomping along but soon he was able to focus again as he sees her right hand moved towards her eyes so she may dry them away. A couple of smiles later, there appeared one that is alike her fiery spirit. He too smiled but it was short-lived. He frowned once he no longer sees her face but instead a dark place.

"Bah....oh well...I'll probably see her again in the morning."

He pushed back a couple of strands out of his face, his hazelnut-brown color hair slightly resembles of a known purple hair trickster priest that the group would talk to.

"Well, let's see...I remember Princess Amelia, but who were the other two girls?" recollecting the faces, one of a young, pretty, blonde long-haired sapphire blue-eyed dressed like a priestess and the other also a young, pretty, dark long-haired emerald green-eyed shrine maiden.

"Oh well... That chimera must be Zelgadiss...hhmmm...he doesn't like his appearance." he pondered for a bit.

"Good, I could probably use it for my advantages. I don't see that stupid blundering swordsman, Gourry..." he grinned maliciously.

"I have to thank Amelia and Gourry for helping Lina get rid of that Kali and her daughter...Oh, but how?"

A chartreuse colored mazuko with long arms, three claws for fingers, long blue and white peppered hair, and black eyes appeared.

"Perhaps...if you allow me to help you.." Her snake like body slithered in his direction.

"Why yes Tendron, of course you can help yourself for some fun. I can always use the extra time for Lina and where you at it, see if you can eradicate the rest of her companions, I'm certain that you will take pleasure doing so."

Tendron grinned.

"Except for the blue stone chimera, the princess and the blonde swordsman. I could....use the chimera for my own pet and I'll see if I can have the other two become my......spies and also my pets."

"Understood. I also came by to tell you about Xellos. You are correct....he is still with these little adventurers."

He frowned, "Damn! This is probably going to be harder than I had planned."

"Perhaps."

"Oh well…no sense to get despaired....let's go, I'm hungry."

"I happened to know this nice little quiet village hidden away from their neighboring towns."

He gave an evil grin to his fellow mazuko.

"Well then, there's no reason to waste all their energy on wholesome goodness is there now?"

The other mazuko matched his grinned.

"What do you prefer to do first? Burn down their homes or kill their livestock?"

"Hmmm...I'm in the mood for pain and fear so I think torturing them by burning house with half the village's slain innocent bystanders will do the trick. Ready?"

"Yes, just follow me."

Then the two disappeared.

A couple of hours later, Lina laid her chin on her arms that were hugging her knees, staring blankly at the fire, and listening to the soothing hard rain and thunder.

"Lina, you can go back to sleep....my turn to watch." A smooth, expressionless voice had broken her could-of/would-of thoughts.

She lifted her tired body up and slowly passed by the cutie chimera.

"Alright then. Goodnight Zel." she lowered her head, hoping he won't see the bit of sadness that keeps giving her conflicts, in her garnet eyes.

However, his quick eyes had already seen them before she lowered her eyelid. He hesitated for a bit, but decided to do react. This is not the same Lina he knew for many years. He quickly grabbed her wrist, she stopped, not bothering to turn around.

"What is wrong, Lina?" he made sure his voice hadn't betrayed his grief.

"Nothing to worry Zel." She bit her lower lip.

"I...I'm just more tired than I thought." she lied, she had to, she doesn't want anything to burden the man behind her with these yearnings hidden deep within her soul.

His hand has now moved to her hand.

"Are you sure you're alright?" now it was his turn to bite his lip, she nodded.

'I know you're lying, please tell me, turn around and tell me that you love me…please.' repeating this sentence over and over again.

He didn't realize that she gently took her hand back.

"Yeah, I'm...*yawn*going to sleep....night again Zel." were her last words as she retired to her original spot.

She took off her black cape, covered herself, and laid down to sleep.

"Goodnight Lina." he whispered, another crystalline tear fell on his cheek.

'Oh Zel....I wish, I really, really wish, you were more persistent in to pressing me to confess than finding your cure. I'm suffocating from this stupid emotions.' tears flowed from her eyes.

'Damn it Zel...my true love, who knew? *mental sigh* You could have said something else…or that you love me...I want to listen you say that you truly love...me. Why can't you love me instead of searching for your stupid cure?'

She held back with all her strength, her cries and screams of anger and impatience.

'Hmpf…if anyone saw me….I'm in such a pitiful state…ugh…so far for staying strong.'

She sniffled a bit and quickly grabbed her handkerchief before anyone, including a sensitive hearing chimera, could possibly hear her anguish. She finally felt sleepy and weariness in her body.

He had his back against the cavern wall, poking the fires to give out more heat.

'It wouldn't make a difference, I'm stone, I can't feel anything.'

Three hours past and the rain started to ease up, it's now a soft pattern of pitter patter, during those long hours, he would look back and forth, at his sleeping, fiery sorceress and the storm while the whole time, he listened to the crackling fire. He walks out to the open, letting the rain gently fall on his head, hands, and face. His rain soaked clothes clings on to his stone body. Salty drops started to flow more freely, looking at his hands then lifted his face up towards the sky, letting the cool rain mixed with his hot tears, both caressing his pebbled face.

"Why can't I tell Lina how I truly feel for her? I love her...I truly do love her....but...I don't deserve her, not in this....condition." he stopped, staring down on his hands and his body.

He balled up his hands into fists and punched a tree that he was next to (the thunderstorm is over, so don't worry, he won't get hit by lightning, though he wished he could be at the moment.)

"Damn it!! Now I have to find my cure with more persistence....maybe Lina would love me in my true form. Why would she love a freak, a chimera....DAMN YOU REZO!....damn you." he hissed. Anger was replaced instead of his grief.

He punched the tree again, imagining it was in/famous great/grandfather, Rezo. Ventilating his fury onto the poor tree until its has turned into splinters and his knuckles cracked and bled. He stopped and fell on his knees, burying his face into his bruised hands all the while the rain offering its freshness to cool off his fury.

"What's the purpose to beat up a tree, Zel?" A concerned blonde mercenary came up next to him.

He put his hand on the trembling chimera's shoulder, letting him know he's there to listen.

"I....I don't know...it was just there.." he shrugged, and refraining from mentally slapping himself for such a dumb excuse yet at the same time, hoping he'll buy it.

"Oh....you're still mad what that red guy did to you, huh?"

Gourry asked. The sorcerer didn't say anything, he only stared hard at the ground and slammed his fist to it.

"I take that as a yes." Gourry took his hand off his shoulder, he gave Zel an unhappy look and offered his hand to help him up.

Noticing, he accepted his friend's hand and stood up. The blonde was too noticing something, both his knuckles and fingerless gloves were bloodied.

"You should get that healed, better ask one of the girls to heal you…." 'preferably Lina'. adding the last thought to himself.

Zel shrugged.

"I can heal myself." saying in an I-don't-care-tone.

In silence, both walked slowly back to their overnight shelter.

"Hey Zel, why don't you want Lina to know how you feel for her?"

The young man stopped for a moment, slowly turning to his nosy friend.

"I already told you, Aez, and Val earlier today....It' of .your business!" he realized that he practically growled at him and saw Gourry's puppy dog face, he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry friend. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just.....we're both different. She's careless, loud, obnoxious, stubborn, a thief, hot-tempered,....smart, carefree, fearless, trustworthy, and deserves the best. I certainly don't deserve her. That's why I need to find my cure with more urgency." he stared back at the ground. "Maybe, just maybe then I have a chance."

"Zel, listen....I know I'm not a smart guy or anything, heck, Lina reminds me that everyday. I know her and I definitely know for sure that she don't care about that. She loves you for you. The girls told us that she confessed her feelings for you when they saw her crying one time after drinking a whole lot of wine. Amelia was shocked and kinda took it hard, but luckily she got over it when she started to realize that she really loves your cousin, ever since he confessed how he felt strongly for her and not Lina."

He looked at his usually dumb friend and realized he's not so dumb after all.

'Although there may be moments when you wondered how he even remember his own name....' he gave a weak smile.

Gourry returned it by using his wonderful smile.

"So....are you going to tell her?"

"No."

Both frowned.

"Zel, I don't want to offend you at all, but are you sure Aez and you are related to each other? I mean, he got more guts to confess his feelings than you do."

"I'm very sure he's my cousin by blood."

Gourry closed his eyes, stood still for awhile as in thoughts but in a blink of an eye, his serene face darken, letting out sigh as he noticed his smart friend is acting dumb.

"Lina is like a little sister to me and I don't want her to get hurt...especially when it comes to her heart. If you won't tell her anything about your love for her soon, she's going to leave you alone and never come back then I might have to hurt you for hurting my little sister." he looks sternly at Zel.

"Are you willing to sacrifice your love for her for you stupid cure? Do you want to risk losing Lina for good? Or was this whole thing some kind joke to you?" giving him a more serious tone.

Zel's eyes opened wide, shock and fear were mixed together, he later looked down, ashamed for what the swordsman thought of him. Gourry softened his expression.

"Zel, listen, you're my best friend. I have always consider you as a younger brother and a noble fighting comrade, I also don't want you to get hurt....but if you two don't stop ignoring each other and confess, I'm going to do something drastic and you don't want to provoke me." he gave his brother-at-arms another severe look.

All Zel could do is to feel ashamed again, he never heard nor seen his blonde friend behave this way.

"Gourry, I....I....I don't know what to do, I feel distressed...I haven't even thought about Lina's feelings. I always assumed she considered me as just a good friend, and only a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

Gourry smiled gently,

"You'll know what to do when the time is right, now since I told you....just don't keep her waiting long...she gets pretty impatient you know."

Zel felt very relieved at listening to Gourry's love advice.

'Who knew?' he smiled warmly.

"Thank you Gourry, you are the only one who seems to understand better than any of us."

"Hey, what are friends for? Better go to sleep...it's almost dawn and the rain had stopped completely." his face beamed in a goofy way.

They went in and the tired chimera found a spot, by pure coincidence,( ^_~) a large area by where his love is sleeping (an: anyone wants to raise his/her hand if you know that the crew set up another trick?). He walked carefully over the others, took off his cloak, and made it into a pillow. He laid down a few feet away from Lina, turn to his side, facing her dried, tear-streaked face. Also noticing a balled up humid handkerchief in her gentle hands.

'My poor Lina-chan...I promise I will confess to you before I leave again.'

He felt his heartbeat quickened a bit when he heard a soft, sad sigh then he was certain the felt his heart breaking thru it's stone barrier when he heard her muttered timidly..

"Oh Zel...why?"

His stomach tighten as he can practically feel her emotions.

'I need to talk to her...alone, but it's going to have to be in the morning. Think....think...yes...I'll tell her to meet me by the fishing pond...better yet....I gotta let Gourry know, I need him to explain to the others as I'll help Lina with the fishing...'

He kept thinking how is he going to finally confess to her, he then fell into the sweet slumber.

_____________________________________________________________________

Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know...I messed up a bit...and that's only because I did some corrections to it....I didn't realize that I kept using 'especially', 'just' and 'look/ing/ed'....alot....Hmmm...I wonder if they're my new words of the day....Comments???? reach me at: ......!Adios! ----Miss "L"

8/11/02--

It's me again....once again I redid it all....and I'll continue til I get it correctly...COOL....Adios and take care!!!! ~~Miss "L"


	4. Chapter 4

!?Que Pasa?!!!...In the last Chapters...I slightly gave a brief description of Aez....just think of him as Heid Gner of Pilote Candidate with Rezo's long hair cut but with Heid's bangs!! Hey!!!! The image just popped into my head when I saw how there were some similarities between Zel and him when I first watched the show....sorry if I disappointed you or something but it just happened.....sooooo on with the story.....Adios..... Miss "L"

_____________________________________________________________________

Lina's Nightmare Rhapsody

Chapter 4

Morning came and everybody started slowly to wake up, Gourry grabbed some dried wood from the cave and made another campfire. Lina woke up, from a strange sensation that crept into her guts in the middle of her deep slumber.

'I can't shake the feeling that something really wrong is going to happen.'

She noticed Zel was about a feet away from her, she was tempted to move his silver violet bang from his handsome sleepy face but resisted. She got up walked outside, slapped on a fake cheery nonchalant smile, and greeted everyone.

"Morning everybody!" she gave herself a large stretch.

"Good morning!"

"Hi Lina!"

"Morning Lina!" they chorused joyfully.

"Wow! I didn't realize I'm very hungry ....anything to eat?"

"Well...." Amelia spoke, "we have a little bit of mushrooms and some dried fruit. If you want, Aez and I can go pick some wild berries."

"That's sound like a great idea Amelia...make sure you gather a lot not only for breakfast but also for later, we'll never know if we're going to need them in our late travels."

Both teenagers nodded and started to head towards the forest after Lina warned them.

"And don't go too far from here....I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen today...so be on your guard."

Zel finally risen and noted that there's no one in the cave, especially her. He sighed before he left the cave to meet the rest.

"Good morning Zel!"

"Morning Zelgadiss!"

He only returned the greeting with a curtly nod.

"Good morning cousin! There's coffee if you want any."

'Is he mad? Of course I want some!' "Yes…of course."

His ward immediately poured a cup for him and offered it to him. He inhaled the smell and drank a good amount before the sorceress spoke.

"I'm going to get some fish for breakfast...."

"Do you need any help Lina?"

"Naw, that's alright Sylphiel.....just make sure you guys are on guard, k?"

"Are you sure you want to be by yourself, Lina?" Filia gave a worried look while Zel started to feel nervous.

"Yeah, I can take care of myself, I'm the lovely Lina Inverse, sorceress extraordinaire, remember? Well....I'm off."

She left skipping then Ray Winged,

'If my woman's intuition is right, I don't want anyone to get hurt or killed....I gotta stay away from them for their own good.'

She reached her destination and just stare at the water. Sylphiel and Filia looked at Zelgadiss as he picked up an empty water skin.

"You're going to check on Lina, aren't you?" Filia questioned.

"Yes."

"Please do be careful Zelgadiss, I also have a feeling, a very bad feeling, that something or someone awful is out to get Lina."

"I better hurry then." he ran, quickening each step, while fear and instincts were gripping his heart. "Now I know something ill is going to occur." he's now using his demonic speed.

Lina caught the last fish and threw it on a 3' fish mound.

"I hope that they'll find this very soon after I leave.....hmm...I wonder if that cover everyone's breakfast including that big stomach that belongs to my big brother Gourry." she smiled

"Funny...I'm not that hungry anymore...."

She sighed and sat down next to the pond.

"Why do I still feel nervous...I've been here for about ten minutes and nothing happened *sigh* maybe it's too soon or maybe I'm just wrong." the vertically challenged young lady took out her mirror.

"It can't be this...it's too small and it doesn't contain that much of a powerful spell or curse on it." -----

====Earlier that morning....========

"Come on, come on....she has to be up by now....where is she?.....Would you just take out the blasted mirror already......"

An impatient mazuko waited for her to do so.

"Come on damn it!! I WANT YOU NOW!!!!!" He looked at his mirror, impatiently.

"Tendron better get there soon and finished them off."

About half an hour later treading back and forth like a caged panther, he went over and ready to slammed his fist into the mirror when he notices there was a thumb and sunlight.

"Finally!!! Now to see if she's alone." he heard her voice.

"Still, I don't want anything bad to happened to anyone."

"Oh please." he almost gagged at her concerned statement.

"Well....If Zel's right on this thing....I guess I better get rid of it now before they come here to check on me...I don't want anyone to be in any kind of risks..."

"Good...good...she's alone." his violet blue slitted eyes sparkled and grinned mischievously when he heard a faint scream.

"Ah...she has arrived."

"SYLPHIEL!!!" he heard a faint male voice in the far off background.

"That's my cue."

"OH MY GODS!!! GUYS!!!" at that instant she dropped the mirror and broke it.

She was ready to run back but behind her back, a puff of greenish-brown and black swirls into a figure.

"LINA! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!"

Zel ran to Lina, throwing a flare arrow at the demon only to miss as it moved quickly and grabbed the stunned girl's arm, pulling towards him.

Lina woke up rapidly threw a fireball. He lets go of her, taking the opportunity, she ran to Zel's side, both ready to cast another spell. He just laughs.

"Well, well. Miss Lina Inverse, long time no seek."

His eyes scanned her up and down, giving Lina the uncomfortable shivers, and then quickly gave Zel a snobbish look while he in returned gave him a murderous gaze.

The stranger ignored him and reverted back to Lina.

"Um...Do I know you?" she asked innocently, the guy face faulted and collapsed to the ground.

Zel, taking advantage of the situation, grabbed her wrist and ready to run for cover but of course he recovered only to appear in front of them.

"What do you mean 'do I know you?' Of course you do.!!" he practically screamed at her.

The chimera pulled the sorceress protectively behind him

"What do you want with Lina?" growling while at the far off background they can hear swords clashing and more screams.

"Well, it sounds like my partner is having fun. I would join in but...*smirk* as for your question you pretty much figured out...I want Lina." turn to Lina's direction

"Now if you would come with me my dear, I'll make sure your chimera won't get hurt."

"Like I asked earlier...do I know you?" he started to get a little irritated.

"FINE THEN! Do you remember a long while back, when Princess Amelia, that stupid Gourry, and you…Miss Mina Inertz, helped me from a sticky situation."

Both sorcerers noted at the Xellos-looking-but-a-bit-messy-reddish-brown hair, amethyst-blue mazuko eyes, green with yellow bordered the long-sleeve tunic matching pants and black belt while he waited patiently for her response. Zel's eyebrow arched at Lina, she shrugged her shoulders, still confused.

"Sorry....don't ring a bell."

"Ergh....O..k...how about Ophelia? Garren? A spell of repulse from sorceress Kali…five million gold pieces, wedding dr...."

She gasped and took a step back, Zel didn't like the way Lina gave a shocked expression nor his frown turning into a crooked smile, he put up his guard with sword at hand.

"No.... it's you....it can't be....HHH... HALLIS RYZU???!!!!(sorry if I spelled his name wrong) he gave her a sly grin

"In the flesh."

"Bbb...but you're a mazuko!!!!"

"I wasn't always...thanks to you."

"Lina! What in the nine hells is he talking about?!" never taking his sight off the mazuko.

"Well....remember when we were being hunted down because of Eris?" he nodded, she continued

"After many attempts from Vrumegan and Zangulas to capture us, we ran into a rich kid with a really strong girl repellent spell on him that Amelia removed after I carefully analyzed, by Kali, the sorceress, so that he marries her daughter..."

Zel interrupted, "But I thought she married all of her nine daughters.."

"There's a tenth one..." Lina and Hallis said it in unison, they looked at the monster hatefully.

"What?....I'm waiting here, so hurry up will you."

"Anyways... he told us his story about Kali, her intentions and her deal...he needed to find a girl, besides her daughter, and get married before the end of the following day so he asked me to marry him so that she and her daughter would leave him alone. Of course I flat out said no, a delicate young maiden like me shouldn't rush into something that serious and important that soon..."

Now it was Hallis who interrupted her

"But I told her we weren't really going to be married yet she still refused...so.. I offered her five million gold pieces...."

"Let me guess....she accepted the deal." Zel said it sarcastically, Lina gave him a stern look....

"ANYWAYS!!...Yeah, smart ass... I accepted it, a girl has to live you know. Everything went fine without a hitch as Amelia quoted, that is until that old bag found out who we really are and set up a trap for us only to be ruined by Vrumegan and Zangulas by showing up, however we being the good guys, ended up beating up the bad guys and left......"

".....Left my home blown up, the guest injured, leaving me behind to face an angry mob only to be thrown into jail that I eventually had to pay my bond and the damages, leaving without collecting your money, left a shredded expensive wedding gown, and left me heart broken." he put down his hand down after counting the events on his fingers.

"That doesn't explain why your coming after Lina." he growled.

"Oh! Wait!...Don't tell me....you want to give me my five million gold pieces, right?" she said it enthusiastically while the two guys face faulted.

"Lina!!!! Would you please be serious...he's a mazuko, I doubt that's why he's here.....Wait a minute, didn't he mentioned that he wasn't always like that?" Zel questioned after regaining their composure.

"You can't keep a girl from trying *mumbling* As for your last question Zel, I always thought he was human...."

"You are correct, my dear...I was human with a broken heart, until Tendron came by with an interesting offer from our Master. If I get to convert you into a mazuko, I get to do whatever I want with you and your friends, not to mention the power I'm getting in the process. So naturally I took the offer...and here I am."

_________

8/11/02

__________________________________________________________________

Well... I always wondered what happened to Hallis, so I thought this could be one of them...*shrugs*. I couldn't help using her favorite quotes...and the vertically challenged part is my motto....I completely understand in Lina's...stature situation since I, myself, am only 5'1(and a 1/2). Hey, we vertically challenged people stick up for each other...besides...there's that saying...."Good things come in small packages!" Adios,

Miss "L" ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

Lina's Nightmare Rhapsody

Chapter 5

There was more clashes of swords, blasts from spells, cries of pain and names shouted out.

"Sounds like your friends are getting desperate." He smirked.

"Hmm...you're only here to make me one of your filthy kind, well, guess what....DYNAST BREATH!" the icy spell came directly at him, "There's my answer!"

There was a small inhuman yelp just when he was being encased. Smiles were placed unto the redhead and the violet head.

"What the...?"

"Impossible!"

Only to be short lived when there was a sharp crack and disbelieving eyes stared as the frozen coffin shattered.

"Windy Shield!" Zelgadiss quickly shielded themselves from the flying chips and bricks of ice.

"His master is most likely to be under the Dark Lord Dynast Grauscherra."

"That would explain why he doesn't have even a scratch on him."

A maniacal laugh was followed before he spoke,

"Did you expected me to just die? Ah ah...my Master would not even harm me unless I fail or displease him. Allow me to demonstrate one of my new powers to you humans." he phased in and out in front of Zel, punching his stone body causing him to be thrown across the field.

"ZELGADISS!!!" she screamed as she ran towards him but Hallis has other plans as he grabbed her arms.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...my dear...why would you waste your love on a stone-hearted chimera. He can't appreciate you like the way I do."

She backed away, snatching her arms back in the process.

"FIIIRRREEEBAAAALLLL! Get out of my way you damn mazuko!!" she hissed and threw it only to miss as he levitated.

"Now, come with me or..." he phased and held a fallen and injured Zelgadiss.

A glow covered him once it's diminish, he was bound by unbreakable chains, then an enchanted blade glowing a sickly and evil green, appeared in his hands and to her sweetheart's neck.

"...or do I have to resort into killing."

"Lina, don't do it...get outta here...run.." he gasped as he felt both cold steel cutting his golem skin and his warm blood trickling down his neck.

"Well...what's it going to be?" staring at the horrified Lina (she's only pretending to be, but she's getting ticked.)

"Come with me, be by my side for eternity as a mazuko or lover boy here.." pressing the blade harder, causing more blood to flow more freely unto his blue skin.

"...Gets the short end of the deal." Her eyes expresses her anger within

"I don't deal with mazuko scum...so how about if you just settle for.... ELMEKIA..."

"I wouldn't cast any kind of spell if I were you, unless you want him dead."

She dispersed the spell.

"Lina... don't worry about me! Save yourself---please.. I rather die than let any anyone, especially this thing touch you."

"Oh Zel..." She saw how serious he is when his eyes are full of pain and sorrow mixed with love and hatred.

"Ah...how sweet. He's willing to sacrifice himself then let his, or should I say, MY Lina to be with someone else how....pathetic."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

"Talk again chimera and you won't even have a chance to see my Lina leaving with me."

"I'M NOT SOMEBODY'S PET THAT CAN BE OWNED!" stomping her feet to state her point.

She doesn't know what to do...she can't cast the Dragon Slave due to the fact that Zel is there with him and any other spells she knows will either do the same or they're too weak to be used against the converted Hallis. She kept pondering, but all came out in the same result....she can't cast anything.

'Damn it!! What am I going to do now?...If I could only get him to leave Zel's side then I...' she realized that Hallis was getting impatient by raising the dagger aiming to his heart

"NO!! Please don't hurt him." she reached her hand out as she fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes as she sobbed.

'I can't believe I have to resort to this...oh please let him buy it.'

She begins to sob louder when she buried her face in her hands.

"Well?"

She stood up and trudged towards them, feigning defeat.

"I...I... will go with you." she choked.

'Lina, I hope you know what you're doing.' judging Lina's act and intentions even as he starts whispered hoarsely.

"Lina..."

He chuckles at the two humans' anguish

"Peacefully?"

"Peacefully."

"Lina, I don't want to live if you leave me."

"That can be arranged chimera." He starts to raise the dagger again

"STOP!!!" the sorceress screamed "You said you won't hurt him if I leave with you, peacefully."

"I will only hold my part of the bargain if you will keep up with yours."

"What else do you want...I'm leaving with you ain't I?"

"True...but you forget, I'm a mazuko now and during all these years of spying on you, I learned of your deceptions."

"What deceptions?" she looked at him innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, my lovely Lina. I know you have something up your sleeve. And since you are not completely honest with me..."

He punched Zelgadiss and made a couple of slits on his body while all he can do is cry out the pain. Rage and fear gripped the tiny sorceress' heart as she saw her beloved tortured.

"Let him go or..." her ivory skin face darkened angrily.

He stopped "Or what? Cast your Dragon Slave?" he laughs at her fury "I figure you can't do anything that would endanger your lover here."

"Since when did you became a detective besides being a stalker?"

"Enough talk, I'm getting bored."

The blade pierces Zelgadiss' neck but not too deeply, he winced at first then he starts to scream when he felt it going in deeper.

"Unless you're willing to promise me that you won't do anything to me..."

"Oh hell... I promise." this time she really cries.

"Good, very good." feeling her weakness.

'Is she really crying? Please let it be feigned..' somehow, his demon side can feel her anguish. 'That would only mean....' "LINA!!! Don't!!! his voice cracked.

He became fully aware by the time she cried despite the fact he was in and out of consciousness from the blood loss. She kneeled next to him

"I'm sorry Zel...but I have to..."

His teary oceanic blue eyes locked with her crimson watery eyes, unvoiced words came through their eyes.

"Can I least heal him....please?" she closed her eyes and broke the silence.

Hallis snorted and with a wave of his hand, the chains are gone.

"Go ahead...that will be the last good human thing you'll ever do."

"Lina, please don't heal me...just kill me...I don't want to lose you." His eyes began to water as he took Lina's casting hands away from his neck.

"Please Zel, please let me heal you."

"But.."

"No buts mister...SLEEP!"

His eyes drooped and fell into the spell but not before he heard,

"Please forgive me Zel" and a gentle kiss on his lips, blushing lightly.

Unfortunately he didn't hear her say "I love you Zel."

Now since Zel is asleep and Lina too busy healing him, both didn't hear in the background the inhumane scream and rage from Tendron, and Filia's screaming

"NAMAGOMI!!" and

"XELLOS!!" from the rest of the group.

*********************

8/11/02

_____________________________________________________________________

Sorry guys....I was trying to keep the characters true to their form....I did warn ya

that they're probably out of character...I signed up at ....I tried to download my fics on here but it seems it didn't work.....so I have to start over...Oh...I also did some revisions on this chptr...not much but it made me feel a little more comfortable....Thanks for reading!! Adios!! ~Miss "L"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again!!! I hope you were able to understand the last chapter....I just came out of work and I was tired...I just finished rereading it and well...I messed up on my story...I'm sorry if it didn't make sense to anyone....

Xel: "Since when do you make any sense Miss L?"

Ms L: XELLOS!!!!!!!! Get out of my room NOW or ELSE!!!!! (takes out a written sheet of paper and holds it in front of the ever smiling mazuko)

Xellos: O.o; *poof!*

Miss "L": Thought so. ^_^. Well anyways....I hope the rest of the chapters will be more....comprehensible....thanks for reading.....Oh...before I forget...any questions and nice comments, please email me at : ..Thank you for your cooperation. Have a pleasant day and/or night!!! Miss "L"

__________________________________________________________________

Lina's Nightmare Rhapsody

Chapter 6

However, Hallis did hear them and heard yet another blast, again Tendron screamed.

"How did *cough* you...??"

"Well now....that's a secret."

"NOOO…I'm nnoot…ddonneee !!"

There was a brief silence only to be cut off with Tendron crying out in pain. Hallis growled.

"Damn that purple annoyance!"

After Lina healed Zelgadiss, she kissed his soft marbled lips again.

"Good bye Zel."

As she was still in her kneeling position, her ears pricked up and smiled.

'Sounds like Xellos just made it on time...now for Hallis....'

She continues to cry to hide her smile, however, her cries are like that from the cave, she doesn't want him to know what she knows while she's busy planning to kill her obsessive admirer before he kills her. At that moment he grabbed her left arm tightly and lifted her up mercilessly, she gasped.

"Time to go." He muttered.

"You're hurting me...let go." Lina hissed in pain as she wouldn't budge from her spot.

"I said let's go."

She still wouldn't move, he controls his anger due to her stubbornness.

Zelgadiss was fighting off her sleep spell.

'That was a dirty trick Lina Inverse, you'll pay for that, that is once we win.', fortunate for him, she only cast a light one.

He slips in and out of the deep slumber, he felt her healing him then his heart broke when he heard her saying good-bye. His mind screamed.

'NO!...Lina...Lina don't do it....don't go to him...'

He heavily concentrates to break the spell.

'Damn! This is supposed to be one of her light ones? ....? She's crying again…Damn it! She can't be...she's giving up...Eerrhh...well I'll be damn if I do. Concentrate....concentrate...I'm not letting him nor his kind win...Hang on Lina...hang on please.'

No one notices the blue sleeping chimera, trying to wake up. Both his eyes and his body starts to give a small twitch with the strength that he could muster.

-------Earlier today...--------

"Damn!*huff* Where's Lina and Zelgadiss?! We need them!"

"Val! Hang on!"

Val cast another flare arrow at the female mazuko as Gourry and Aez rushed to his side.

Off to the side, Filia was healing Sylphiel's arm while Amelia was fighting off a tentacle. At that moment Tendron lashed out one of her many tentacles to the three men, they jumped out of harm's way.

"No need to worry about your friends, my partner is taking care of business ." She let out a wicked laugh as another tentacle went out at the nearest and weakest body of four.

"AMELIA!! WATCH OUT!!"

"Huh?! RA-TILT!"

The grinning monster only phased out and reappeared behind her.

"You missed."

She grabbed the princess and starts to squeeze her tightly, Amelia screamed when she felt the blazing hotness scorching into her skin.

"AMELIAAAA!!! ELMEKIA FLAME!"

"AAAAHHHH! Why you little..." she dropped the unconscious sorceress to the ground, as the same tentacle starts to grab for Aez.

Both priestesses ran for Amelia's body and cast healing spells on her seared arms no thanks to Tendron. Aez Ray Wings but didn't move out of the way on time. Tendron picked him up by his feet and slams him on the hard ground while she sprouted another one and starts choking him.

"....*cough*.....can't ..*gasp* breathe....*cough* cough*" he gasps for air as he struggles for consciousness.

Gourry rapidly slashed thru her tough, thick-skinned appendages using a sword that looks similar to the Blessed Blade, the only difference is that this one is of pure virgin gold. Val picked up the out-cold lad and ran to where the girls are at as his blonde companion keeps the foul demon busy. Sylphiel tries to revive Aez while the waken Amelia sobs on her lover's arm, Filia is on guard. The ancient dragon hurries back to help Gourry, he pulled his own sword and hurled a couple of Burst Rondos for good measure. The poor battered blonde was rammed against a small boulder with a sickening thud.

"Oh Cephied!...I'm coming Gourry!" Valtiera pickup him up only to have Tendron trip him.

She caught hold on one of his foot. Tendron laughed, looking at the dangling-upside-down captive.

"Is that all you can do foolish mortals?"

"Well....let's see if this mortal is really foolish. Haaaahhh!" He managed to cut a couple of her appendages.

Dropping him, Tendron screamed.

"AHHHHH!!" Then she took a closer look at this mortal who managed to strike her with so much strength.

"AN ANCIENT DRAGON??!!" She grinned to cover her surprise once she saw Val's horn.

"Well, well, well...I have never thought in a million years to encounter one, much less kill it. This indeed will be fun." She chuckles malignantly as more tentacles regenerated where the others were stripped off clean.

She caught him again unaware while he was slashing her arms away from him.

"AAAAHHHH!!" He screamed as he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder, the reason is a tentacle pierced him, he slumped to the ground.

Gourry watched, managed to get up and ran to him. He gathered his strength to drag Val back to the others. The two shrine maidens casts healing spells only because one certain blonde stood in front of the battered crew, confronting the sinister. Filia gazed at her with much animosity yet she managed to control her anger for a mere moment. Tendron was enjoying the meal of this one so she tries to turn it up a notch.

"And what do we have here? Another mindless human who wishes to be as badly injured as the rest of her idiotic friends?"

"MAZUKO!!! You harmed my beloved Val!" She's so ticked that she can feel her tail ready to pop out.

"And he's not the only one who isn't mortal nor human!"

As soon she finished her sentence, her pink-bow-tied golden tail appeared from under her dress.

"Oh...how interesting a golden dragon." Tendron gave a comical chuckle.

"I am Filia Ul Copt, dragon priestess of the Flare Dragon Temple." She yelled laced with poison, yet with respect to the Flare Dragon part.

Tendron's chuckle became a roaring laughter.

"Haha…From what I understand, I heard you're an ex-priestess and all or mostly of your temple followers had perished. What can you possibly do against me?" She laughs harder as Filia got angrier.

"CHAOTIC DISINTEGRATE!"

At that moment, Filia opened her mouth and unleash her deadly spell, Tendron disappeared.

"Did I ...did I get her?" all of sudden, she felt an evil breeze behind her.

"FILIA!! BEHIND YOU!!!!" Gourry screamed.

A voice appeared behind her as four tentacles wrapped around her.

"Not by a long shot, sweetie." sending Filia in a dark slumber after she screamed pain.

Once she was thrown a short distance away from the watchful crew, Gourry scooped up Filia and laid her next to Val who is still comatose. Amelia, Sylphiel and Aez tries to wake her but to no avail. Aez stood up and left to help Gourry, both putting up guards.

"What do we do Gourry? Lina and Zelgadiss are have bigger problems than our own, Val and Filia are knocked out, Sylphiel and Amelia can barely move for trying to heal all of us. You and I are in bad shape..."

"Don't lose hope yet Aez, don't give up. I have a feeling help is on the way." Gourry offered a weak smile at his new young comrade.

Moments later and a tired princess and a Sairaag priestess managed to heal and awaken both dragons, alerted the situations they are in and soon joined their two fighting stance males.

Oh how does she love torturing these humans and toying with the dragons, she wickedly thought. Sure enough just as Tendron was about to make a move, a known annoying voice belonging to an even more known annoying pest distracted her, breaking her malignant mind.

****8/11/02


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again!!! Well, I'm finally putting up Chpt 7...hopefully with no more interruptions....(held remote and press impenatratable shield button. ^_^).I thought after I woke up last night that I'm able to get to typing to only found out that...er...I...better stop here...OH!!!! I forgot to make some corrections for my other chptrs but since I put it as html..I couldn't figure out how to correct them....Anywho....on with the fanfic!!! ~~~Miss "L"

__________________________________________________________________

Lina's Nightmare Rhapsody

Chapter 7

"Tsk, tsk, tsk....Why Tendron, since when do you take orders form a mazuko newbie?"

Everybody, including the arrogant mazuko, screamed.

"XELLOS!!!!"

"Oh my, did I interrupt something?"

"NAGOOOMMMIIII...!!!"

"We could use a little help here Xellos." Val retorted as he refrained his favorite pretty golden dragon from whipping out Mr. Mace and smash a certain trickster priest's ever smiling face.

"Stay out of this, Zelas' General Priest. It's none of your concern what I do here." Tendron snarled.

"On the contrary....I'm taking orders from my Dark Lord and Master."

"Oh...and what might be your orders then, Trickster Priest?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos did his usual trademark.

Tendron screamed from anger. She gave Xellos many attacks and he dodges them. The battle looked very similar to the same one when Xellos fought with Seigram many years back at Kataarat Mountains when his mistress assigned him to assist the four original Slayers gang, (an: 1-sorry if I misspelled his name and 2-I lack imagination when it comes to battles) having both mazukos disappear. After a short while, Tendron reappeared in front of the now six Slayers.

"Now that the aggravating pest is gone, I can finally dispense all of you."

As she gathered strength, a blast came from beneath her whip-like body, her eyes gave out a menacing sheerness to it, an evil, ugly green energy surrounds her, growing rapidly at her will, her hair whipping in the gust.

"Filia, Sylphiel! Get ready to slap on a Protection Spell once I cast a shield." Amelia commanded.

No soon when Amelia finished talking, they noticed she was ready to hurl a large black and green ball of miasmatic energy at them

"DEFENSE!!!"

The other two girls reinforced Amelia's white defensive shield while Gourry and Aez saw Val loosing balance, they caught hold of Val, one on each of his side before he fell to the ground.

"You're not completely healed are you?" Aez asked with concern, the ancient dragon could only nod no.

Just when the wicked monster threw her black magic, she screamed and fell to the ground. The crew prepared themselves against the attack. It hit, making them lose their balance, fortunately for them, it wasn't as powerful enough to penetrate thru the shield. Once they stabilized and the smoke cleared, they noticed the fallen mazuko, dying and a standing grinning mazuko next to her.

"Tendron, Tendron, Tendron.....you should know better that I would not fall for the same tricks that ol' Seigram tried on me. I am, after all, the greatest Trickster Priest that there ever was and ever will be."

"How did *cough* you....?"

"Well now....that's a secret!"

"Daa...mmnn.. yyouuu Xell..os..."

"In case you haven't notice, my dear...we are mazukos...aren't we already damned?"

After that remark, Xellos lifted his staff.

"So there for..." giving her a wicked smile and stabbed Tendron's chest from the sharp end.

"NOOO! I'm nnoot…ddonneee !!!"

After she screamed, black and yellow-green smoke like blood splattered. He withdrew his staff and cast his black magic spell attack that look similar to burst rondos only these were black and purple coned spikes. Tendron send out her last inhuman scream then death took over her.

"Is everyone alright?" Xellos questioned.

They nodded their response.

"Good! Hurry!!...Lina-chan and Zelgadiss-kun are in grave danger back at that fishing spot. I will meet you there." he teleported himself to where the prey and the predator are at.

______________________________________________

"Going somewhere?" Xellos stood just behind Hallis.

"Out of my way, Xellos. Miss Inverse is coming with me. She is mine!" Hallis snarled as he gripped her arm tighter.

"Xellos?!" Lina feigning shock, with her tear stricken face, she turns around and saw him giving her a reassuring smile only to frown when he saw the sleeping hero lain next to a tree.

"Hallis, I said let go!" she snatched her arm back.

"Why, Hallis...I didn't know you knew Lina-chan!" recovered his usual smile.

"What does it matter to you, Trickster Priest?" he grabbed her left arm as his slitted violet-blue eyes narrowed hatefully at Xellos.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!"

While the two were "talking", Lina took the opportunity to think of a spell..

"FIRE..."

Hallis heard the first word and hastily grabbed her free arm, making her lose concentration on the spell.

"Not so fast, my Firestarter." his face is almost to where he could kiss her, as a matter of fact, he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

At first she was surprised and then...oh...she got pissed.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!! YOU ARE FAR WORSE THAN THAT FRUITCAKE NAMAGOMI !!" her eyes glancing at Xellos' direction.

"Lina-chan, I'm hurt...only Filia-chan can be the one to call me Namagomi."

"He is a fruitcake, isn't he?"

Lina nodded yes.

Sweat dropping, he stepped in

"I would do what Lina-chan say, Hallis or..." one of his amethyst mazuko eye opened, leering at the 'newbie'

"..... you might regret it." the purple hair demon lifted his staff with his crimson jewel pointed at him, the hazelnut hair monster pushed the redhead behind him but not before he uttered a few words at her.

Another sickly green glow on the heroine, Lina closed her eyes, once it's gone she.....

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!!"

She seen the same chains as Zelgadiss had.

"A little insurance my Ruby Jewel. It's only to detain you from escaping and from casting any other spells, my dear."

She decided to seek out the challenge and test his theory out.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about this..FLAAAREE ARROWW!"

Nothing.

'Okay...no spells so I better..." she decided to run however she couldn't even move an inch.

"Why did you do this to me?!"

"I have already answered your question earlier my dear sorceress." never leaving his eyes from Xellos.

As the two mazukos were ready to fight and the sorceress to busy trying to get rid of her bonds, the twitching and now awaken chimera were oblivion to them.

********

8/11/02

_____________________________________________________________________

Comments???? (hopefully nice and encouraging ones!) You can reach me at .... Thanks for reading!! ^_^ !Adios! ~~Miss "L"


	8. Chapter 8

!!!HOLA MINNA!!! I'm finally typing Chptr 8 today...sorry for the late update. First of all...I want to thank everyone for their encouragement!! I also want to apologize to everybody who had a hard time reading the last chapters...it came out differently in how I really typed it out, so I'm going to try what two terrific fanfic writers suggested I should do (many thanks to -chan and Ms. EarthDragon!!!) I hope it turns out fine. Enjoy!! Adios....~~Miss "L"

_____________________________________________________________________

Lina's Nightmare Rhapsody

Chapter 8

'I almost got it....almost there......finally!'

Zelgadiss was able to release himself from her spell with much concentration and will

power he could grasped.

"Lina....don't go...please....don't leave us....don't leave me!"

He tries to shout but could only send out a hoarse and drowsy tone in his monotone

voice. He held on the tree and raised himself up slowly, once he was able to stand, he shook his head furiously to shake off the excess sleep while an arm hugs the tree and his hand steadies his head.

The two mazukos and the sorceress-in-distress turned around to look at the lightheaded, weakened Zelgadiss.

"ZEL!!!!"

Her eyes were threatening to water but she won't allow to let a drop fall from her eyes in the 'tied-up' situation she's in, she refuse to give her captor the satisfaction. Xellos took advantage of the distraction and rammed his staff against Hallis' back. Dynast's minion let out a scream. A little after that moment Lina felt her chains loosened and found out she was able to move. She quickly retreated herself away from them and ran to her love who is still grasping his crutch preventing him from falling to the ground.

"Zelgadiss!"

He heard her cry out his name. Zel lifts his head only to see, blurrily, Lina running towards him. But he felt dizzy and ready to pass out, he calls for her.

"LLL..Linaa..."

The chimera stumbled forward. Lina quickly caught him just before he fell face forward. She tries to give him as much support she can but he was too heavy.

"Hang on Zel...please hang on." she helped him leaned on the tree.

"Lina! Help is on the way!" Xellos couldn't see what's happening to them, he was too busy fighting off Hallis.

"LINA!!!!!....ZELGADISS!!!!!" The rest of the Slayers crew showed up.

"Sylphiel! Please help me!!"

Sylphiel ran towards an upset Lina and a barely conscious Zel. Val, Aez, and Gourry went behind Xellos, covering him if he needs help. Amelia and Filia put up a protection barrier closely around themselves once they joined Lina and the others, just in case anything that could go wrong. The raven-hair shrine maiden gave the mystical swordsman a quick healing spell after she cast a Disenchant on Lina's Sleep spell.

"How is he Sylphiel?" the fiery hair one asked. The dark hair one gave her a smile, a good sign.

"He's okay now, Lina. It seems that it took all of his strength to awaken himself from your strong Sleep spell you gave him."

"How did you...?"

"I found some traces of it still lingering around." still smiling.

"Actually...that was supposed to be my light ones Syl." smiling back at her softly to hide her fear.

"A..A..A... a light one?" stammered the shocked Sairaag priestess, looking at Lina disbelievingly. The black magic sorceress expert nodded yes.

"Umm.. so he'll wake up any moment now, right?." Lina trying to switch topics before her future sister-in-law will ask her how and why.

Sylphiel nodded yes and the nervous maiden, Lina, the worried little sister, Amelia, and the ex-Flare Dragon priestess, Filia, let out sighs of relief. Zel's light sky blue eyes starts to flutter, he opens them, and the first person he saw was his beloved Lina.

"Lina,...you're still here." he sat up quickly, he can feel his strength returning back to him, and saw Hallis and Xellos in combat as his other male friends put up guard as a precaution.

"Xellos...you should know better that it's not fair to have four against one, even though I could destroy you all. *smirk* Now, it's only fair for me to even the odds a bit. Hope you and the rest of your fellow human friends don't mind that I brought some....employees to assist me in this odd number equation."

With that, he gave the off-guard prankster, a surprise uppercut, practically flew a bit then finally touched ground. Hallis laughed and with a snap of his fingers, a horde of ten to twenty demons popped up. Xellos sat up, grinned, and opened with one of his slitted eyes.

"You sure packed a mean punch Hallis." he got up, dusted himself off, and noticed the demons, then his grin turned into one of his genuine smiles.

"Let me guess...you want me to fight you while you sent those high-class demons to try to kill the rest of my friends, correct?"

Hallis laughed again.

"Since when do you do deductions, Fruitcake? You usually have to be the one to leave riddles and pranks for someone else to deduce, otherwise it's a secret. But you do have it somewhat, on the right path."

"Hmpf...Oh please...I can beat all of your pitiful demons with one stroke."

With both of his now opened purple eyes and still smiling, he glance towards his targets. Xellos raised his right hand while his left hand held his glowing red orbed staff. Then motioned his outstretched, gloved index finger and made a smooth, gleaming straight line across the empty space between him and the demons (a/n: just imagine how he did it when he killed the dragons during the Kouma War). There was an explosion along with the burst of flames where the demons once stood. Little did Xellos know, that it was a setup. Hallis pulled out a cursed dagger and stabbed the distracted mazuko's chest from behind. He screamed out in pain.

"Shouldn't put your guard down, Xellos." He gave him an evil grin, twisted the dagger, and the purple-hair priest gave out another painful yelp. He fell to the floor, squirming as blackish blood was oozing out of his chest.

"XELLOS!!!!" The entire group yelled out in unison after they saw their fallen mazuko buddy.

Gourry, Val, and Aez went to attack the green clad mazuko. Hallis still grinning, and with a flick of his wrist, a fierce wind blown them away that was something similar to the Dimilar Wind spell. One hit against a nearby boulder while the other two slammed against a far off tree.

"OH NO GUYSS!!!!" Lina panickly screamed as Zelgadiss contained himself from letting out a small gasp.

"VALTIERRAA!!!!"

"GOURRRRYYYY!!!"

"AEZORLLLL!!!!!!

Each of the three horrified girls shrieked as they ran towards their injured men. Sylphiel got to Gourry first.

"Sylphiel...wait...." he grimaced as he can feel the pain from the broken bones in his ribs.

"Don't worry Gourry-dear, I'll heal you." she starts to cast her healing spell...

"Awww... what a touching scene."

Everybody shot the direction where the braggart voice came from. The crew didn't like his predatory smile as he walked up to the Sairaag maiden and the blonde mercenary. Zel, Lina, Amelia, and Aez rapidly stood up and ran to go save the unprotected couple, while Filia hurriedly help Val to heal himself.

"Once I give the word, I need you, Zel, to Ray Wing them out of the harm's way, Aez and Amelia...cast a protection spell on Zel's spell just in case, I'll distract him. Got it?" They nodded and split, leaving Lina to do her part.

"Hey Hallis! FIREBALL!!" she hurled it to his back. He yelped and turns around.

"Did you forget about me?" Lina gave him a 'you're-dead' look.

"Why no my dear....I just want to get rid of your friends so that I can have you all to my self."

"Oh my....*tilts head to the left as crossing arms across chest* selfish, aren't we? ....NOW!!!!!"

".....?"

"RAY WING!!"

Once Zel's spell encased Sylphiel and a badly injured Gourry and Aez and Amelia casted protection on it, Zel maneuvered the bubble back to camp.

"What the.....?"

Hallis turns back around to find the gentle couple gone and replaced by an angry Amelia, a really pissed off Zelgadis, a furious Aez, and recently joined in, a blackish -grey-horn-sticking-out Val and a yellow-tail-with-a-pink-bow-tie-popped-out Filia. He sneered at the dragon couple.

"FLARE ARROW!!"

Lina casts another spell at Hallis' turned back. Again he turns around and decided to walk towards the flaming redhead instead. Amelia and Aez quickly ran to Lina's side.

"You know what, my dear. That actually tickled me a bit."

"Well....allow us to give you something that will give you a laughter frenzy. Amelia...Aez." she gave them her cue.

"RA TILT!!"

Both teenagers hurled their strongest spirit attack spell. He put up his protection barrier shield, he then chuckles.

"Ha! What makes you think tha..." he was shortly interrupted by......

"RA TILT!!" .... Zelgadiss.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" he was hit soon after the bluish-white flames die down, he vanished.

Lina noticed the priest stop squirming. He is now rolled up into a fetal position, shaking a bit. The four walked by their dragon friends.

"Filia and Val...go check on Xellos."

When Filia was ready to protest, the sorceress gave her a sharp glance.

"I said go check on him, Filia."

The blonde priestess held her words, Val gently grabbed her hand, and both went to see the injured mazuko.

"Aez... Amelia *turn to face them* I need you two to do an Elmekia Flame, once that's done, Zel *turn to face his visible diamond blue eye* cast your Ra Tilt, I'll feed your powers with some of mine. Then I'll do my Dragon Slave." They nodded.

"Guys, be careful and be alert...I'm surprised he was caught off guard by Zel's spell. Hey you two, how's Xellos?" All four walked towards Val, Filia and the Trickster Priest.

"It doesn't look to good. He's actually feeling his own pain doubled.. The knife has some kind of curse on it that could kill him. Luckily for him, it didn't go in too deep." Filia answered Lina's question after she sense the curse spreading in his astral and physical sides.

"Namagomi...what do we do? Val asked sympathetically.

Xellos could barely move the corner of his lips to grin, the pain was too much.

"I....I'm not quite certain....is *wince* is there any runes, pictographs, or any kind *sharp gasp* of etched symbols or writing on it Filia-chan?" he gritted his teeth.

Filia didn't notice it before, the runes were thin and small, she narrowed her eyes as she inspected it closer, just as she was ready to touch it....

"Don't touch it! Unless you want to die a terrible death yourself, Filia." he winced again when he practically yelled at her.

"Hmpf....Well.... if that's how you feel about it Nama...."

"I'm sorry Lizard-Lips....if this dagger can kill a powerful mazuko,.... imagined how it can draw a quicker,.... more angonizing death unto a golden..*wince* ryzuko." his slow quivering voice let out another gasp as he felt the searing pain again.

Filia gasped as the others just stared worriedly at the slightly outstretched Xellos.

"I'm...I'm sorry ..." she whispered out.

"Well...how about an ancient ryzuko?" Val asked again.

"I'm...not sure....but I wouldn't risk it." Xellos groaned out loud in pain.

The two dragons took another observation at the dagger's hilt and a visible part of the blade more closely (without touching it). Val's golden eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and horror as Filia let out another gasp.

"I...it..can't...be..."

"What is it?" Zel inquired while he, Lina, Aez, and Amelia felt the frighten shock in Filia's voice.

"This dagger have runes...old runes that were possibly dated back before the Kouma War." Val replied when Filia shuddered a bit.

".......?" were the two couples' responses.

"That's what I was afraid of." Xellos whispered, beads of sweat dampened his hair and face.

"Wait......don't give up hope. Justice shall prevail from this... horrendous... act...and...and....and... *pause, dropped hand back down* Oh... just forget it. I don't feel like spreading justice anymore....." she glumly droop her head as her inspiration faltered.

"Amelia...are you okay?" Aez asked worriedly.

She only nodded no. Aez gave her a hug.

"Don't worry love...everything will be fine....just wait and see." giving her a reassuring smile. The lovely princess smiled softly back.

Everybody went silent after her change of mood. Amelia didn't proceed her speech when she usually would have continue to preach even after a certain vertically challenged flame-hair sorceress would threaten her to stop. A groan of anguish pain was heard in the silence. Their thoughts have now converted into aiding Xellos' predicament.

"Perhaps if we...." the mystical shamanist stood there pondering.

"What is it Zel?"

"Maybe if Sylphiel could cast a Recovery on the dagger while you and me can destroy it together as Filia and Val link some of their powers to ours while at the same time cast any holy spells that would protect or get all of us outta here from any backfires, and Amelia and Aez can heal him...."

"Could that possibly work? I mean... casting Recovery while the dagger still attached on Xellos... and him still being around....it's kinda risky don't you think.. " Lina asked again.

"I don't know. Sylphiel can probably and carefully just direct the powerful energy unto the dagger alone, may work...as for Xellos..." both intelligent sorceress and sorcerer looked at the ill-fated mazuko.

"Go ahead...it's worth a try....don't worry about me..." Xellos said it faintly as he's slipping into unconsciousness. Lina and Zel looked at each then nodded to do it.

"But isn't Sylphiel with Gourry back at ca..."

When the sudden realization hit them and before Filia could even finish her sentence, Lina and Zelgadiss cast Ray Wing after they hastily picked up Xellos. Amelia, Aez, and Val grabbed Filia, Ray Winged themselves and flew behind the couple towards the cave. They seen Sylphiel try to help Gourry up. Once they landed, they went back into the cave, it was already a late afternoon. They proceeded with Zelgadiss' plan, the Slayers crew were surprised and some skeptical that it actually work pretty well, with some minor changes and adjustments. Xellos was slowly recovering but conscious and well alerted enough to converse with his human buddies.

"What do we do now? It seems he got more power than Kanzel and Mazenda combined!"

The original four Slayers plus one mazuko remembered the unfortunate tragedy back with Amelia's family, well better make that just three plus one due to the fact that a certain blonde man couldn't even remember who Demon Dragon King, Gaav was. But some miracles do happen from time to time.....

"Hey Lina, do you know that guy? He looks kinda familiar?" ...well sorta anyways.

"Gourry's right, Lina. He kind of looks like Mr. Hallis from...um...about three or four years ago." Amelia's pained expression changed to a befuddle one as shifted her memory back when her friends were being hunted.

"That's because he is Hallis." Lina face soured.

Amelia went dumbfounded, Gourry was thinking (a/n: and no...steam is not coming out of his ears...yet), and both Zel's and Xellos' faces are stoic.

Val, Filia, Sylphiel, and Aez are confused but choose to remain silent and just listen knowing their questions will be answered, providing Gourry will be his usual self. They didn't have to wait long as they saw his face brighten and he slammed his right fisted hand into his left palm.

"Oh, you mean the guy who wanted to marry to you legitimately and if I remembered correctly, he also wanted to kiss you, pretty badly too. But since you didn't want to...he practically forced you to kiss him by reminding you about the 5,000 gold pieces, right Lina?!"

Everybody's eyes bugged out and sounds of flabbergasted gasps at Gourry's sentence.

"Since when did you know what legitimate mean???!!!!" some were surprised that he knows his big word....

"Forget that! I want to know since when he could even remember that incident??!!!"....some were shocked that his memory is not always about food.....

"Someone wanted to marry Lina? Right then and there?...Properly??!!!" and some were just astounded that a stranger who would want marry her without even knowing her for a day.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN????!!!" (obviously Lina...)

"He....wanted to marry her legitimately...and he tries to .....force upon himself... unto Lina to have her.... ....KISS HIM?" ....except a certain angry, jealous mystical, supposedly heartless swordsman, who's tenor voice was dragging out his words slowly but with precise venom in certain words.

"It seems that she forgot to mentioned those parts of the story, ne Zel-kun?" Xellos is having a flavorful emotions off the chimera for chicken soup. Best way to have a full recovery.

"Yes....she really didn't mentioned ANY of those two." he turned to face Lina.

Lina blinked.

"Well....I didn't think it was imp..."

"What do you mean you 'didn't think it was important??!!" Zelgadiss practically snapped at her but still maintain his cool.

Lina blinked again and just stood there confused at her true love's reaction.

'I have never seen this side of Zel before....and I hope it's the last time too...he's actually feeling like I'd betrayed him and....I almost feel like I actually did it too.....almost.' thought the great Lina Inverse as she looked away, guiltily from his face.

The crew looked at Zelgadiss with certain amazement that he's showing his envious side from one of their odd and erratic adventures without him.

"Ano...Zel....are you okay? You're giving off your anger emotional side." Gourry asked, pointing out the obvious as he thought he was saving his little sister.

"But Zelgadiss, it only happened a couple of years ago and she actually didn't go thru with it, thanks to her stubbornness on continuing being an innocent young lady." Amelia tries to soothe her brother.

"Um....can we get back to the serious situation that we are currently in...oh such as.. A powerful mazuko is still on the loose." Val decided to change topics before anything bad could happen.

Everyone, well except Zelgadiss and Xellos, were thankful that Val had brought up a serious situation that they are still currently involved.

"No way!! That guy back there is a mazuko and Mr. Hallis wouldn't turn himself into the arms of evil dark forces!!" Amelia, feeling her ol' justice self again, almost continue her justice speech, a sweat drop on each crew, and just when Lina was going to make a reply to the princess' statement, Xellos intervened....

"Technically speaking, that mazuko you have seen back there is Hallis. And he did 'turn himself into the arms of evil' that happens to belong to Dark Lord, Dynast. He became his Second-in-Command-General, about two years ago...he moved up pretty quickly in the world after only one year and a half of being a slightly high class mazuko." saying a matter-of-factly.

The whole crew just stared at him, appalled that he had said that much information on Hallis without saying it's a secret. Wow....two major surprises today. He continues....

"It seems he or more likely, his hired sorcerer, summoned a demon to get rid of Kali and her daughter before he met the three of you. Apparently, it didn't work. He found out that you were in town, hired you, and needless to say, you completed the job...somewhat. He was totally infatuated with Lina-chan. However, he was heartbroken when Lina left. So, he decided to find a mazuko to put you in some kind of spell to have you come back to him. That's when Tendron appeared and made a lovely offer to him....he can become a powerful mazuko if he could make Lina-chan one of Dynast's best and loyal servants."

They blinked.

"WHAT?????!!!!!!!"

"It seems when he was human, he had a quite an obsession for you, Lina-chan. So....." he looked at Lina's direction.

"So that's when he decided to take the offer." she finished his sentence.

"Yes. He was still a 'newbie' when your crew were fighting against Gaav and Phibrizzo. Thus, he could only carefully spy on you instead."

Lina placed her hand on the mazuko's forehead.

".....?"

"What was that for, Lina-chan?" he questioned.

"Just making sure you're not having a fever." she took her hand back.

"Why makes you think I'm having a fever?"

"Cuz your telling us this much info without saying 'Sore wa himitsu desu' crap and we didn't even threatened you with 'Life is Wonderful' song." she answered.

"Hmpf.... I only follow orders and I can give you as much information if I wanted to, granted with my Master's permission, of course.." trying to look hurt and offended.

The group smiled at Lina's antics. After that, they were letting Xellos' info sink in...some more slowly than others.

Silence.

"I don't like this....it's too... quiet." Zel broke the silence.

"He's up to something. He couldn't be injured that badly."

At first, there was a low rumble followed by a slight vibration, then it gets stronger and stronger by the second. Debris starts to fall from the cave's ceiling.

".......???"

"GUYS...GET OUT NOW!!!!"

The Slayers got out just before the cave's entrance collapses.

"Hmmm....Did I interrupt your little meeting. Perhaps I should apologize." Hallis gave a short pause, he grinned.

"Naww...." his violet-blue mazuko eyes narrowed at the crew.

"Took you long enough for you to show up." Lina implying her impatience.

"You need not to worry about me, my dear.....I wasn't really injured by that stupid chimera."

Zelgadiss gritted his teeth and shot a murderous glance at the windbag of a mazuko.

"Why you.....!!!!" he was ready to lunge at him, only to be held back by Lina.

Everyone's faces expressed their hatred as well...well except for the ever smiling purple priest.

"WHATEVER GAVE YOU THE IMPRESSION THAT I EVEN CARE 'BOUT YOU, YOU JERK?!?!?!?!?!" the madder than hell sorceress yelled at him.

"But my dear lovely Lina....."

The tone in his voice was too calm for comfort, alerting her friends that they should gather closely together and put up a defense.

"....I was just waiting for you to say you're farewell to your friends here."

"Don't. Call. Me. Dear. My. Dear. Lovely. Lina. My. Lina., Or. ANYTHING. That Relates. To. It. *stress mark, eyebrow twitching* I. Was. NEVER. Yours. NOT. NOW. AND. DEFINITELY NEVER EVER WILL BE!!!" she couldn't withheld her anger. She gave him a hateful glare at the medium length brown haired monster.

"FLARE ARROW!"

She hurled her fire spell just to make sure he gets the point. He raised his hand and put up a shield, absorbing the arrow, smirking the whole while. The still-obsessed Hallis sighed.

"Oh, my dear Lina. Why don't you just give up and give yourself to me." he glance back , actually it was more like he was scanning her up and down, pervertedly.

The girls of the group shuddered with both fear and loath. Just when Lina was going to insult him, her shaman expert sorcerer interrupted...

"Lina Inverse never gives up and she's definitely not giving herself to anyone, especially to you!!!" Zelgadiss spat the you part out with venom.

"This does not concern you, stone boy!" Hallis also spat out the stone boy part with equal poison.

"So mind your own business, freak. *smugly look back at Lina* Now, come along my dear, that is, if you want your friends to live."

"Hmpf...back to threatening lives again, well....NEVER!!!"

He frowned a bit while her friends enclosed her, he gave her a smile like a cat that had just swallow a canary.

"Then, I guess...I should leave your friends be....."


	9. Chapter 9

KONNICHI WA MINNA!!! How's everyone doing? So I don't know Japanese...but I'm trying to find classes for me to learn. Well...I hope you were able to read better with the typing format from chptr 8...let me know, k? Thanks for continuing reading....oh...did I forget to mentioned my grammar sucks... And another thing...Disclaimers...Slayers do not belong to me....I only love watching their episodes... Take care!! Adios!!! ~~Miss "L". On with the fanfic.....

_____________________________________________________________________

Lina's Nightmare Rhapsody

Chapter 9

The Slayers group didn't like his look nor where he is implying his words.

"......Well...at least the blonde idiot and that justice freak. They were present after all and they did sign as witnesses on our marriage license."

".......?!"

"HUH???!!!"

Her merry band looked back and forth between Hallis and Lina.

Now it was Lina's turn to smirk.

"In case you have forgotten, Hallis, I have five things to point out to you. One: I was acting as Minna Inertz, the fiancée. Two: Amelia was acting as Ophelia, her hand maiden. Three: Gourry was acting as Garren her butler. Four: Minna Inertz's name is on the marriage license. And last but not least, Five: That wasn't a real, official priest. So with all my verbal evidence, the marriage is nothing but a scam...we really didn't get married officially." Lina gave out her matter-of-factly-speech on her counted gloved fingers as she walked back and forth.

She was expecting Hallis to be furious, instead, to everyone's surprise, she only got from him was a chuckle.

"And what makes you so sure that you three didn't sign your real names? As far as for your made-up name...I had it changed to your real name on the genuine license, Lina, my dear. That old man performing the ceremony, was a real official priest. And......." as soon as he finished coming up with his own evidence, he raised his ring finger from his left hand, showing the gold wedding band.

Lina was a bit shock, needless to say it goes double for the rest of them. He lowered his hand back down, grinning the whole while.

'Uh oh....this...is not good.' she bit her inner lower lip. She thought of an idea.

"Hmmm...And why should I believe you? Do you have any physical proof to back up your story...besides *pointing to his ring* that."

'Even if it's anywhere near the truth....there can't be any evidence after I blew up his home with my Mega Brand.' Lina added that bit of info into her thoughts, grinning.

Hallis just stood there, looking nervous, his eyebrows furrowed as his mouth slipped into a displeased frown.

'HAH....I got him.' she thought, her grin changing into a careless smirk.

Amelia and Gourry were silent during the their conversation, both princess and swordsman of light were thinking what Hallis was talking about, well, just her. The young teenager's memory drifted back where she was signing on the witness' line, signing as...

'Amelia Wil Tes de Saillune...*blue eyes widening* No...I couldn't of...' she replayed that bit ...*gasp* 'Oh no! I did.. I did sign it under my real name. *now remembering another addition to the mistake* Uh-oh....Gourry signed his real name too! Oh...if Lina ever finds out what we did, she's going to kill us!!!... ohpleasedon'tletitexist, oh-please-don't-let-it-exist, oh-please-oh-please-don't-let-it-exist .....' Amelia was silently praying to whatever god is listening.

'I wonder if Sylphiel can bake me that terrific chocolate cake.' apparently he has other things on his mind. 'Hey...wait a minute here....*Hallis' words catching up to the brain* ...why did that Hallows guy shook my hand after I signed that piece of paper?'

'Hmmm...I don't remember signing anything...all I could remember is my 5,000 gold pieces and wanting to get it done and over with the charade. Damn...I think Gourry's short memory span is rubbing off on me.' the corners of her mouth were wearing down, her eyes closed and head slightly lowered as she tries to focus on her little charity epic.

Her concentration dropped when she heard a gasp from Amelia, she lifted her head up, glancing at Hallis. A wide, evil smile was bestowed on the mazuko's face. Lina is getting major bad vibes from this guy, Amelia and Gourry shifted nervously, and the rest are just standing there, perturbed. He snapped his fingers, a small wooden ebony box floated in front of him, he opened it and pulls out a scroll and something small.

"Here you go Lina-chan." borrowing Xellos' pet name for her, he threw the small thing at her.

Lina caught it with her left, there was a slight yellowish glow, she opened her gloved hand, the thing disappeared. Her heart-shape face went blank, puzzled until she noticed a raised bumpy bulge underneath one of her gloved fingers. She took her left hand glove off. Lina and everybody else, saw something glittering on her ring finger....

"A ring?"

Her friends' eyes widened and utters breathless words of pure bewilderment from the sudden realization.

*Gasp* "The...the...same... wedding... band we... we exchanged at...at...at..." she stammered.

She tries to pry it off and others try their luck, even Xellos and Zel with their super inhuman strength, but it was proven useless...the ring refuse to budge.

"Oh terrific! Just friggen' terrific! It's on very securely. I suppose that means the ring has a strong, weird spell on it, don't it?" animosity glares at still-evill smiling Hallis.

"But of course, don't want your ring to come off accidentally, now do we? *snaps fingers as if suddenly remembers something* Oh....and let's not forget about the other important proof." handing her the ribbon-tied rolled up paper.

She snatched the parchment from him, untied and unrolled it. Zelgadiss stood beside Lina, both beginning to read as Gourry and Amelia look over the two's shoulder. As the four read....

"WWHHHAAATTT????!!!!!!"

"OH HELL!!!!!"

"Uh Oohh......"

".........?????!!!" Sylphiel, Filia, Aez, and Val were curious and felt the uneasy tension at the same time. Xellos was getting full from their wonderful negative emotions.

"Does this *grabbed scroll, holds it up and look at it closely* mean that Lina is officially married to that *thumb pointing to Hallis* Hollows guy?" the blonde man answered the inquisitive Slayer adventurers.

Lina turns around, snatched back the offensive scroll, and reread the marriage certificate. A stress mark appeared, the pupils of her eyes become little flames, her fangs showing, she turns back around at them.

"YOU IDIOTS!!!!" she shrieked, an aura of red anger swirls around her.

The 'idiots' panicked when they saw the MRS. Lina Ryzo's 'kill-kill-kill' facial expression, hugging to each other to dear life as she stares down at the transformed Chibi Amelia and Chibi Gourry.

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE SO STUPID AND SIGN UNDER YOUR REAL NAMES?!!" her hands tugging her red hair and stamps her feet as she scrunches up the document under her left hand.

The two humans and the two dragons that were huddling together around Lina, starts to back away from the back-to-normal-selves-but-soon-to-be-burned princess and mercenary. Zelgadiss still remained on Lina's side, quietly. Normally, Xellos would be enjoying his dessert after the 'chicken soup' from what that four were displaying. But something, a little feeling in his little gut, was warning him, telling him to slowly back away from the four. Filia notices what Xellos was doing...

'Umm...what is he up to?... If that Namagomi is backing away, then. *widen eyes*uh oh...this can't be good...I better warn the others' just as she was going to do so....

"Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows...." Sylphiel, Aez, and Val had already moved behind Lina and Zelgadiss once they heard her chant the first three words of the Dragon Slave. Filia quickly did the same.

Zel was too, too quiet...eyelids closed, his right hand were balled up into a fist, stress marks were showing, gritting his teeth.

"Buried in the stream of time, is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer....."

Hallis even seems to be really nervous.

"Wwww...Wait, please Lina...." pleaded Gourry....

"Y..y..y..yes...pl..ple..please L.L.L.L....Lina!.....WAAAHHH" Amelia stuttered.

'Lina is really, really scary' Chibi Amelia popped up inside her head before she continued....

"We're sorry....we're very, very, verry, veerryy..sssoorry..." but if fell unto deaf's ears...

"All the foes who stands Before this mighty gift bestowed, on my unworthy hands...." Lina continue to chant thru gritted teeth.

The blonde and the brunette were too petrified to move.

Zel stopped grinding his teeth, raised his shaky, stony fist above her head. Carefully not to release all his fury....

"Let the fools who stand befo....AAAIIIEEE!!!!....."

...and hit on top of her noggin, preventing her to continuing her spell. He grits his teeth again as she was rubbed her sore head gently.

"Owwcchh. That hurts Z..."

"Just. What. Do. You. THINK. You. Were. Doing.?" he interrupted her.

"Huh?" her bright response.

Zel snatched the marriage license from Lina. He uncrumpled it and practically shoved it in front of her face.

"In case you haven't read it very carefully,...Lina....you also signed it under your real maiden name." he pin pointed her signature.

Lina glance at the Bride's signature, the group who were behind her also did the same.

"Hey...that's right. Your real name is on it too."

The sorceress' ruby eyes widened, she blanched at first, then feeling guilty, she blushed. She looked down, her hands behind her back, watching her feet shuffling against the dirt.

"Well, I...um...I...." tries to think of an answer to his question. She starts to get a headache but not from Zel's 'tap'.

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Mrs. Ryzo." extra bitterness in his icy voice.

Lina sighed, her feet stop shuffling at the dirt. She raised her head a little and watched her two index fingers poking at each other instead.

The group was relieved, especially Amelia and Gourry, who she just currently fainted and he collapsed, balled up and just ranting "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." over and over again. Aez and Sylphiel went to comfort their poor, traumatized lovers.

Lina regained her wits then she look up at Zel's cerulean eyes...they displayed the hurt, betrayal, and anger he held within.

'Now I did it...I betrayed my true love.' she blushed harder, held her tears back, looked away from more guilt, and watched her fingers stabbing each other again.

"I'm sorry Zel...I guess I wasn't thinking straight...I was only thinking about the five thousand gold pieces and how I wanted to leave already...." still blushing and glancing back and forth between the betrayed, frowning, arms folded cursed human and her poking index fingers.

"......?!!"

Everyone stood up with total disbelief at what Lina just said, awakening Amelia and Gourry into full consciousness.

"Wait!! Hold on here.....Did..." Filia spoke first.

"Lina just...." Amelia interrupted her.

"Did Lina just ....." Gourry putting the girls' sentences before he was...

"...APOLIGIZE??!!!" interrupted by Xellos, Aezorl, Valtierra, and Sylphiel from Lina's incredulous words.

Woah....better make that three big surprises from the unexpecting trio in one day! An enigmatic, annoying, tricky, ever smiling and closed eyes mazuko, a skilled, forgetful, unintelligible, jellyfish, yogurt-brain swordsman, and a powerful, stubborn tomboyish, short temper, smart-mouth sorcery genius.

Lina snapped her head at the group. She changed into Chibi Lina, she balled up her hands and stomps her right foot many times.

"Why do you guys always think I'm always so INSENSITIVE, UNFORGIVING, AND UNMERCIFUL??!!"

"Umm...Lina? You were ready to Dragon Slave Amelia and Gourry back to Saillune. So that's not actually....." Val spoke out of place.

"FIREBALLLL!!" that what he gets for speaking his mind, especially against back-to-normal-size still furious Lina Inverse, ne?

All Hallis could do during the whole time they were arguing, was sweat dropped and face faulted. The Slayers had completely forgot about him. He was losing his patience.

"Umm...Excuse me...I'm still here, you know." he tried to get everyone' s attention.

They just still simply ignored him, a big sweat drop hung behind his head.

"Ah...HELLO!! Mazuko here, trying to kidnap Lina Inverse and make her a mazuko!" he was flinging his arms around to get their attention...nothing. Various sweat drops formed on the back of his head.

Zel was still holding the scroll and it seems he's the only one who remembers what's happening in the right now.

"Well....we still *shaking paper* have this matter to solve." saying it behind Lina.

"I guess I'll just have to handle this matter don't I?" she faces back to Zelgadiss, crack her knuckles and hurled a small Flare Arrow at the license.

He gave a small yelp as he felt the flames getting his fingers burned, instinctively, he lets go of the flaming ball, it fell to the ground.

"Lina, in case you haven't notice...but I was still holding the damn thing!" he was sucking and nursing his burnt blue fingers.

The crew were watching the fire consuming its fuel, soon the flames died down, everyone gasped. On the ground, lay a white flat paper. The marriage certificate is still intact.

_____________________________________________________________________

Well....how do you like it? To me...this is my somewhat plot of the story....I didn't know if I typed it too long or too short..Unfortunately, I don't keep track of things like this. Anyways....comments? Reach me at: ....Adios!!!... ~~Miss "L"


	10. Chapter 10

MOSHI-MOSHI MINNA-SAN!!!!

I hope you like it so far. I was pretty excited in typing out chpt 9...I hope I didn't miss anything out...I like to thank everyone again for their patience and reading these chapters....the fic is getting close to the end....and I'm already typing another fic.

Anywho....Disclaimers: Just like everybody else, I don't own Slayers but heck....we can sure dream about it, ne? (^_~) On with the fanfic.....Adios!! ~~Miss "L".

_____________________________________________________________________

Lina's Nightmare Rhapsody

Chapter 10

"........?"

"Oh....no."

"Wha...bbbut...h...h..how?"

"It's not even singed!"

Hallis grinned and spoke...

"Just like I theorized....."

The surprised adventurers turned to the direction where he kept bragging.

"...that you might want to try to destroy the marriage certificate so, I took the liberty on arranging extra precautions, my dear wife." his eyes steadily fixed on the scarlet sorceress.

Lina growled as she narrowed her eyes at him with such anger and wishing that saying, 'if looks could kill' would work in her favor. Zelgadiss quickly jumped in between the glares, making the mazuko lose his lustful thoughts. Soon both former humans were locked in a hateful staring contest. Zel gritted his teeth and growled as well. He snapped his fingers on the spot where the scroll is still lain.

"FLOW BREAK!" a white, thin fiery line formed into a six-pointed star, encasing the sheet in the middle of it. Soon the star disappeared....

"FLARE ARROW!" ..and followed Lina's example...

Nothing. Hallis laughs.

"How foolish to waste your powers and my time."

Lina pushed herself up front next to Zelgadiss, she can feel herself getting flushed from anger and disappointment.

"Why you oversized, egotistical, son of a b***h! We haven't even tapped in our real powers, you prick!"

Hallis smirked and his slitted eyes were on Lina once again.

"So you say. Is there anything else you would like to add before I turn you into one of our powerful kind, honey?"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU DON'T. YOU. NEVER. EVER. CALL. ME. HONEY. DEAR. WIFE. LOVE. AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT'S EVEN CLOSE TO THEM. GOT THAT??!!!"

"But Lina, my love, what else do I call you?" he whined and pouted.

Everyone minus Lina and Zelgadiss: O.o;; Lina and Zel stress marked. All backed away from the whimpering mazuko.

"Nothing...as I said it before, I Am Never Yours and Never Will Be."

She walked over to the scroll, muttering under her breath, picked it up from the floor and threw it directly at his face...or at least tried to, but he caught it.

"My, my, such tem...."

"DRAGON SLAAVVE!" she used the scroll as a distraction so that she may cast it against Hallis since her friends and her beloved quickly departed from the opposite direction of the target once they heard the DRA part. They definitely didn't want to be caught near it again.

He yelled out in pain as he started to feel the black magic scorching him.

"Consider that as my divorce." she dusted her hands and let out a relieved sigh.

"Why do I always have bad guys come on to me?" placing her still ungloved left hand on the side of her forehead as she closed her eyes, she can feel a headache ready to torment her within her skull.

Zel, Sylphiel, Filia, Amelia, Val, Aez, and Xellos gave her a quizzical look, Gourry was too busy looking at all of them, confused at their facial expressions. Yet, no one noted something gold from her left hand, glinting from the setting sun's rays, she still bears the wedding ring.

"First, it's that black-patched bandit guy, then the wealthy and the wimpy Hallis Ryzo,*naming more bad guys* (a/n: help! my brain isn't working....seriously folks, I can't remember who else were hitting on her.) and now a converted, obsessive mazukofied Hallis."

"Don't forget Noonsa." he smirked as he saw Lina's blue blush tinted her face as she cringed.

'That's for pulling that dirty trick on me, Lina.' remembering when she placed her "light" sleep spell on him during their first encounter with Dynast's servant.

She shook out her repulsive memory when she was first captured by Zel, she then levitated over to the crater. She stood directly where he once were at. She saw his tattered green garment and starts to stomp on it a couple of times.

"You *stomp* Damn *stomp* Bastard *stomp, stomp*. I belong to no one, especially not to you *stomp, stomp, STOMP*!" after she finished her leg exercise, she spat to the burnt ground, then she kicked the soil. She stopped any further actions....

"....???!" ...when her red garnet eyes spotted something white.

Her boot sifted thru the dirt, making the something white more visible.

"Huh?" she picked it up.

"What do we have here?" the young redhead starts to clean off the dirt and soot from its surface.

Her fine eyebrows and her ruby eyes start to twitch...

"Ugghh....NO! This can't be happening to me!....It's still in one friggn' piece!" she screamed.

In her fury, she tries to tear it up with her hands, nothing. She tried with her fanged teeth, still nothing, not even a puncture mark.

"AH DAMN IT!!" and flung the resilient scroll to the ground.

A laughter echoes around her. The rest of the crew heard it as well and starts to levitate to where Lina's at. The laughter sounds like it's getting nearer, she whips around to its direction.

"My dear, lovely wife, what makes you think you got me and the marriage certificate." Hallis' faded voice was getting nearer by the second.

Dark clouds were forming, hovering over her as a dimensional portal starts to open from the unseen side, the clouds were there to distract her. Zel's widened in fear and in realization, used his demonic speed to get to Lina first. Hallis walked out from it and right behind Lina.

"LINA! WATCH OUT!"

Just when Lina was ready to turn around with a Fireball at hand, Hallis laid his hand on her right shoulder, and gave her something like a Mono Volt, she screamed and her spell flickered out...

"AAAIIEEAAAHHHH...."

Lina felt the electrical surge within her body, both of her legs and her knees were buckling, her eyes closed as she is ready to pass out and into darkness, her body almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Zelgadiss who caught her right before she was nabbed by Hallis. Like his demonic speed, he rapidly casts Ray Wing on Lina and maneuvered the bubble shield over to the group and out of harms' way. Then a spell came into mind....

"GARK RUHAAD!"

His shamanist/spirit spell targeted the demon, its strong wind knocked him out of range. The young cursed man walked towards the befallen damned once-proud braggart. Hallis noticed him coming closer to him.

"Hhh...how...did yyou *cough*." he slowly raised himself up, his slitted violet-blues full of detestation, glared at the mere 1/3 human,1/3 golem,1/3 mazuko chimera. He straightened himself up as Zel stopped a short distance away from each other, Zelgadiss sneered at him.

"I will return...I just got caught with that lil' spell of yours *cough*. But believe me, stone boy, I'll be back....as that saying goes...'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." he laughed, created another dimensional portal, and went in before the mystical swordsman would take advantage of his weakness by casting a stronger spell on him.

He Ray Winged himself to wear Lina and his fellow travelers were at. He mentally kicked himself for not attacking him while he had the chance. Once he touched ground, he went to the small huddle surrounding the unconscious Lina. Gourry and Val moved out of his way, the girls were trying to find the sleeping sorceress' affliction. The three shrine maidens looked at one another.

"Anything Sylphiel...Amelia?" Filia asked.

The two dark hair ones bear the same frown as the flaxen hair maiden and shook their heads no.

"Where does that monster learn of these things of old."

The three looked at Zelgadiss, their eyes say it all.

He looks at her, his oceanic blues were ready to respond to his heart's ache, yet he refuse to cry because now it's not the moment for him to be emotional, knowing that Hallis will come back full force. The three females stood up and slowly backed away about two feet away from Lina, knowing he would want to be right next to her, he nodded a thank you to all three and knelt on one knee.

"Bastard. What have you done to Lina." he placed his stone yet warm hand unto her forehead, he got nervous, he checked her pulse, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, at least she's still alive." trying to reassure everyone.

"Do not fret Zelgadiss-kun. He gave her a spell very much similar to a Mono Volt." Xellos trying to reassure the shaman sorcerer.

"However, she will be, how you humans would say, 'knocked out' for a good couple of hours." he grimaced after he finished speaking.

The group sadly glanced at the lain sorceress and looked back at the pondering blue man.

"That's what he was planning to do....he wanted Lina to be unconscious so that she won't be able to defend herself or run away as he tries to convert her into a mazuko when he kills her after he getting rid all of us." he looked at Xellos for confirmation on his theory.

The purple hair priest only nodded his response. Zelgadiss started to grit his teeth, his hands begins to clench.

"Why that no good, f*****g moth*******r!" his anger flares up his emotions, he starts to go down a list that would make Lina even blush.

However, she's still asleep and the girls blushed harder than the boys, except for Zelas' Priestess General.

"Please Zelgadiss, please calm down. We won't let anything happen to Lina." Sylphiel calmly and with much concern, disrupted Zel's continuous flow of colorful words.

He had forgotten his buddies were with him, especially the young ladies, he could care less when it comes to Xellos though. He blushed and starts to apologize.....

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior and terrible manners, friends." the young man's cheeks blushed from his outbursts.

"Studying Lina's Colorful Insults book, I see." Val tried to lighten up the situation.

It helped a bit, there was a pause of silence. Each thought were of Lina's predicament. Gourry, on the other hand, were thinking of situation that everyone will be in if they don't plan something quick.

"But how do we kill that Hollows gu....."

"IT'S HALLIS!!" each of the adventurers corrected Gourry's mispronunciation of his name.

They couldn't help it....they felt exhausted and lost without Lina's leadership skill. They sighed and apologized to the hurt blonde man for their behavior. All are now standing and gathered in a circle with their fearless leader in the middle, and all are thinking on the same level once Lina's big brother's sentence sink in.

Sylphiel, Filia, and Xellos looked at each other, then nodded once. The two priestess and one priest turned to the curious group.

"Well..." Filia was interrupted by Xellos.

"As it was mentioned before, he does have more powers than Gaav's two servants combi....."

Filia glared at the rude priest, thinking horrible acts on him as he was talking, she inwardly smiled, then she interrupted him.

"...combined. The advantages for becoming a Second-in-Command General. He may even have the same powers as Namagomi...*smirk* so don't worry...if it's the same level as his...then we can easily defeat him since this one's bark is worse than his bite!"

Xellos faces the golden hair priestess, stress marked, his closed eyes and brows twitching as the corners of his smile were jerking.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I only use my extraordinaire powers just to showoff?!"

"If the shoe fits, wear it!"

Filia and Xellos are in a staring contest, little bolts of lightning go back and forth between the two's eyes. They're gloved hands clenched at each of their sides.

"Well. At least I am not a selfish, snobbish, temperamental, bratty, little golden dragon who is excommunicated from a certain dragon god!"

"WHY YOU EVIL, CONNIVING.......!" her tail popped straight up, her pink bow is a flag of war, her tail swishes furiously from side to side.

The two argued back and forth the group sweat dropped. If Lina wasn't unconscious, she would of find a way to focus their attentions on something else....as in avoiding her Fireball or trying to gasp for air when s/he is in one of her sturdy chokeholds. So someone else have to do the job.....

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT!" Val yelled at them, his greyish black horn sticking out like a sore thumb, from his mint green hair and flushed, feeling a little jealous as Filia and Xellos were in a little-too-close space.

Zel and Aez smirked as they understand why his face is flushed, while the rest of the crew, including the ones he yelled at, were just looked at him as if he had switched back to his old vengeful, half mad ancient dragon, half mazuko self.

"Aww...you're blushing." Zel being the closest one to him, couldn't resist telling him so.

"Shut up." trying to hide his face til his face turned back to its natural color again.


	11. Chapter 11

Lina's Nightmare Rhapsody

Chapter 11

"Can we please get back to the conversation." Val spoke again, managing to calm down his anger and his blushing.

"*Ahem* Umm...but we also felt that he became weaker than he appears to be..." Sylphiel decided to talk to relieve the slight annoyance that her three inhuman friends were displaying towards each other. She got their attention and continues....

"....due to Lina's Dragon Slave and Zelgadiss' Gark Ruhaad, getting hit with one black magic attack right before another one but of shamanist, made him a vulnerable."

They looked at the now-wide-apart golden dragon and mazuko for a response.

"Hai!" the two said it in union.

"Zelgadiss...what gave you the idea to cast the Gark Ruhaad?" Amelia questioned once Sylphiel brought it up. He shrugged his shoulders...

"I didn't have enough power or time to cast a Ra Tilt, besides, I think he was expecting me to do so."

"Can't you guys combined that Ra Tilt spell?"

"They have already tried and there's also a possibility that they might cancel each other out." Val answered Gourry's question.

"Oh."

"Xellos, can you do something about it ?" Aez's turn to question.

The General/Priest's eyes and smile have down cast and shook his head sadly.

"The cursed dagger sealed away most of his mazuko powers, and before you ask any of us two, Aez, Val and I couldn't cast any of holy spells because most of our energy went to save Xellos as well as ourselves." the pretty golden dragon replied.

"Damn! If we only have Gourry's Sword of Light...."

"....it would help us cast and amplify a stronger Ra Tilt." Amelia finishing her brother's conclusion, remembering the battle against Koppi Rezo.

A moment of silence as their disappointment reflected thru their eyes, except for Xellos, his eyes are closed (as usual) and his face is smiling again, this time they're more of a sign for his usual hinting games...

"How about casting the strongest Ra Tilt?"

"......?"

Everybody's faces wore different expressions when they look at Xellos. Some were confused, some were thinking, and one is thinking harder and looked more confused then the others. His smile became assuring.

"You need magic amplifiers for very strong Ra Tilt, correct?...And since Lina-chan is unconscious...." his chibi self appeared with a professor's gown and hat, with his staff converted into a teachers' pointing stick, (a/n: sorry, I can't remember the proper name for it.) and indicating the A + B = C mathematical terms.

Zel have already guessed what the purple-hair mazuko was getting to. He knelt back down next to his love and starts to take off her Demon's Blood Talismans and clasping one by one.

"I'm sorry Lina, I need to borrow these." his melancholy, smooth voice whispers to her as he clasped the last one on his black belt as a buckle.

The others caught on when they observed what he was doing, and yes...even Gourry. He didn't want to take advantage of Lina's handicap, so he lifted her bangs and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss on her forehead instead. He then raised himself up and face the others.

"We need a plan." Aez spoke after witnessing the first move, well...a slight first move, it would have been more meaningful if she was awake.

"Right....give me enough distractions, but I need Xellos, Filia, and Sylphiel to stay and cover Lina, agreed?"

"Hai!" all in union.

"Are you sure you're strong enough, cousin?" Aez's dismal and concerned teal blue eyes looked into his only family's visible diamond blues, finding truth in it.

"I have to be. I have to do this for Lina and f....." Zel stopped as both cousins felt something coming towards them.

There was a loud explosion that came between the two new-founded cousins. They jumped to either sides. Xellos, ever ready on guard, quickly raised his staff, while Sylphiel put up a Protection spell, and Filia covering Lina's sleeping form from any debris that may have gone thru before the shield. Amelia, Val, and Gourry put up their defenses. Aez and Zelgadiss regained themselves with diligent and brief progress. Hallis appeared, floating before them. All are in a steady fighting stance.

"I will not be defeated by humans, dragons, mazukos, nor any non-human beings! and I will kill anybody who is in my way of getting what I want!" His face distorted into one of pure and intent malice. He hurled a large Fireball, Amelia quickly extended her arms....

"BALUS WALL!"

It was a hard hit, the princess lost control and had her knocked out, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"AMELIAAAA!!!!" everybody screamed.

Aez rushed to her side and immediately started a Recovery on any serious injuries she has. Gourry started to attack him.

"YOU BASTARD!" he unsheathed his golden blade and managed to cut the unsuspected attacker's arm before he moved out of the way, unfortunately, it was only a scratch. He laughed evilly at him.

"Did you even think that you can defeat me with that toy sword of yours, you blonde idiot?! If it was the Gora Nova, I should be dead by now, but since it isn't...." With that he grabbed Gourry's blade and attacked him, cutting downward on his left shoulder with his own sword. The poor paladin screamed out in pain.

"GOOUURRRYY!" his knees dropped to the floor as his hand grabbed his shoulder, trying to slow down the flowing blood.

Val and Zel moved towards them as senses kicked in.

"Well.....I'm going to have to let you and that prissy princess live long enough to retestify the marriage ceremony, so you're lucky....for now." he tossed the golden sword next to its badly injured master. Gourry glared at him with abhoration and something else....

"Yyyoou....I..pity you.....L..Lina will...will never love anyone...but Zelgadiss..." his eyes softened in compassion for a little while until pain hit him again.

"SILENCE!!!! I don't need your pity nor of anyone else's and frankly I don't care if she loves me or not.....Lina is Mine and I will make her into Master Dynast's best and most trusted First General!!" he kicked the loving and caring brother's face like he was some kind of mutt. Gourry fell on his back, his face bloodied and bruised.

"So....the entire truth comes out. Mistress Zelas will not be pleased." Xellos muttered silently under his breath.

The two finally reached him.

"Hang on Gourry." Val casts a Recovery spell on his bleeding companion as Zel stood in front of his two comrades, facing the monster.

Hallis chuckled and phased out.

"Zel! Help me carry Gourry back, I don't have enough energy to heal him...I need help!"

"Here, let me....." Zel offers only to have Val nod his head no.

"No, Zel....I overheard you and Aez, you need your energy to destroy him. Now let's go before he comes back."

Val and Zel picked up Gourry and ran back to where Lina, Sylphiel, Filia, and Xellos are at.

"Sylphiel! Quick...I didn't have enough energy to he...."

The impatient, worried, ever watchful shrine maiden didn't need know what she needed to do. Her soon-to-be fiancé needs her to heal him, if they all are to win this battle and survive. Aez was soon able to heal and awaken his princess and both were ready to join the others that is, if there wasn't something blocking their way.... Hallis appeared before them.

"ELMEKIA LANCE!" the young couple cast together.

"Would you stop wasting your powers on me already...." his shield deflected the spell.

"It's useless! I begin to wonder if it is even necessary to have the original witnesses alive..." once he finished off his last word, he smirks, he raised his right hand, a sickly green glowing ball formed.

The two were ready to stand against any firepower he readily casting, yet they felt afraid.

"Damn, is he just playing games with all of us?!" the blue young man looked at his injured friend.

"Apparently it seems that he doesn't want to play anymore....Amelia and Aez are confronting him right now!" the priest pointed the direction.

Zelgadiss and Val looked at their far right to see that Hallis did appear to settle the score once and for all.

"AMELIA!!! AEZORL!!!" Zel quickly stood up and saw his family, one, an unrelated sister and one of blood. Val followed his buddy's concern, he starts to run.

"Wait Val! I'm coming too!!" shouting as he follows Val.

"No your not Zel....stay here, you need to think of a plan to kill Hallis." shouts back at him as he ran more rapidly towards to their aide, Zel obeyed and stayed with Gourry, Sylphiel, Filia, and a reluctant Xellos. He walks back and forth like an anxious, caged tiger, waiting for any unpleasant surprises.

'Most of my powers are sealed away and I don't have enough strong powers, but I refuse to be useless while they're battling for their lives.' Xellos decided, he couldn't take it anymore when he saw a worried chimera and his young still inexperienced sorcerers, standing their own grounds for survival. He phased out and reappeared at Amelia's and Aez's sides, making him the first to show up.

"Xellos!" the three said in unison, one of anger and the other two of relief.

"My, my, my......May I join you *looking towards both young humans* you see, I was feeling a bit bored...so..." giving his usual happy-go-lucky smile.

The green-clad monster gave an insulting laugh.

"What can you do, Oh Great General Priest? You don't have much powers to use against me."

Xellos tilts his head to the ground, he opened his amethyst eyes, his maliciously smirks and evilly glares at Hallis as he tilts his head back up.

"Well Hallis, I'll just have to do my best, now won't I?"

The couple backed off a bit as they heard their mazuko ally taking up the challenge with the threatening intentions. Xellos raised his wooden staff...

"ZELAS BRID!"

A thin band of light came out of his gloved free hand and strike it against Hallis. All four know that one attack couldn't do much damage, so the teenagers decided to help out.

"DUST CHIP!" Aez casted his attack first....

"FIREBALL!" .....followed by Amelia's spell.

Val comes charging in, the ancient dragon pulled out his sword..

"BLADE HAUT!" the shockwave threw tattered and singed-green-clad Hallis against a boulder.

"GRRRRR! ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE A MISERABLE DEATH!!!" he yelled then grabbed his sides from the forgotten pain.

He raised himself from the ground, feeling pain as he once felt before when he was human as he walk one slow step after another. His body aches from the slashes, the scratches, the scorches, and being flung like a rag doll. He wasn't expecting to go thru this much trouble....really, it's more like many nuisances, to the path leading to his fiery wife. Hallis forgets how some humans would react when it comes down to protecting friends and family. He would probably would have done the same thing, except when he was human, he was a coward. He chuckled as he remembered the time when he first met the princess, the swordsman of light, and the beautiful, powerful sorceress. He licked his bloodied lips, and smirk once he faced some of his roadblocks.

"I have quite forgotten how to feel pain, no matter how minor or...irritating they may be, they will cease to be....just like the rest of you!" he laughs. He raised both hands up, the sky above him darkens, black clouds gathered as he summon them at his command.

The conscious group looked at his direction, their eyes widened in horror and in caution, preparing themselves for the coming and still growing battle. Zelgadiss made his decision, he has to act now.


	12. Chapter 12

LINA'S NIGHTMARE RHAPSODY

Chapter 12

He moved from his worn out path and towards one belonging to one of his long-time best friends. Gourry saw Zel's determination in his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak about what he is going to do but...

"I already know Zel." Gourry did it for him, smiled weakly.

The shaman sorcerer return the gesture and nodded his head once, thanking him for his understanding. He walked from him and towards Lina, he knelt beside her, and gives her a brief, butterfly kiss on her warm lips, he observed her serene heart shaped face.

"I'm sorry love, but just in case....if I don't make it, Lina." sadly explaining to her for his informal action.

Filia, Sylphiel, and Gourry saw and heard him, feeling an array mixtures of sorrows and hopes. His best friend sat up, slowly and carefully so not to tear any freshly healed wounds.

"You have to Zel...she truly loves you and I know, everybody knows, that you do too. Do it for both Lina and yourself..." Gourry mustered out the encouraging words.

Zel lifts his head, slightly looking at his direction. He watched Sylphiel knelt behind her swordsman, her arms wrapped around him, hugging him, Gourry's left hand steadied him while his right hand gingerly placed unto her skillful hands.

'They really truly love each other.' he thought as he continue to look at the two soul mates.

"Gourry-dear is right, Zelgadiss. Do it for the sake of your childrens' future." Sylphiel couldn't help buy to add that encouraging bit of info from a visionary dream she had months back, hoping that it give him enough inner strength and ammo to strike at this awful opponent.

Her words of hope worked. The two ladies and mercenary saw his visible eye stimulated faith and vigor, yet they have fear in their hearts that even though he could kill off the psycho, he may not be able to be physically present to rejoice with his main reason, Lina.

"Just make sure you come back alive, otherwise Lina herself will hunt you down in the afterlife for not letting her have the fun. And Sylphiel, Amelia, and I will be more than happy to help her with the plan." Filia wanted to scare him enough that he'll be double sure he comes back alive and well.

He looked at Filia with an arched eyebrow. There was a moment of silence as his thoughts were playing images of how it could even be possibly done if he's dead. He chuckled to silently to himself, knowing how persistent Lina Inverse is, never gives up and always get her "man" whether be humans, monsters, mazukos, dragons, Dark Lords, even evil gods, may it be female or male.

"Thank you all for your inspirations, your kindness, and your help. See you later, ne?" Zel lied, he knows he can't come back to them...to his Lina. He also didn't want to say good-bye since the two small words might have his friends hold him back.

With that he got up, looked at the couple and the golden dragon, then took a last glance at the unconscious sorceress maiden. He walks a couple paces, he then stopped, his lithe body slightly turns around, his lips, softly smiling as he faces them, and did his own little victory sign. He turns back around and continued to walk towards his destination where the other four Slayers and Hallis are at. He closes his eyes, lifted his wrists midway between his cloak's clasps and his lower abdomen, aligning the talismans as he vividly remembers how Lina would do so, the blood red orbs glowed as he begins to chant.

"Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon You, Grant me all the Power that You possess!" The Demon's Blood glowed steadily, his tongue were ready to cast his Ra Tilt, however, both mind and heart are beginning to recite differently.

"AMELIA, AEZ, VAL, XELLOS ....LEAVE NOW." he shouted out as he felt he was close enough for them to hear.

They obeyed as they can practically see his aura illuminating brightly. They ran back to the protected area. Xellos' eyes shot open as he continued to watch Zelgadiss' aura glimmered blue, red, and black. Hallis turns around at the chimera, he snickered as he thought what he could do to Zel since he is still to weak to even cast another powerful Astral spell, he didn't even see the sorcerer's aura much less Xellos' facial expression of shock, but eventually turn to his usual smirk.

"Miss Sylphiel, Amelia, Filia-chan...cast your protection barrier. Aez, Val-kun... Ray Wing us out of here...Quickly now..." he barked out his demands.

".......?"

"Huh?" they all looked at him as if he lost his marbles...more than his usual batch.

"DO IT NOW!!" He lifted his staff and meditates to muster as much strength he has.

They hesitated. Xellos felt their unsureness, he sighs and turns to face them.

"Zel-kun is not using the Ra Tilt." he turns back around and meditates again, this time his red jewel on his wooden staff glowed.

"He's going to use a spell that is more effective and even more powerful."

They felt his uneasiness in his voice....if he's worried about that....their eyes widened and quickly obeyed his orders. The priest used his staff to strengthen their powers.

'I didn't even know that he knew that spell. Hmm...what other secrets do you keep, Zel-kun?' he felt the energy growing heavily around the chimera.

"Here it comes, brace yourselves." Aez stated, he too can feel his cousin's power growing immensely.

Zelgadiss felt that now he is ready to end this battle and to save his Lina. He stops a good hundred of meters away from the laughing, egotistical maniac. He chants low enough, the deadly words that were repeatedly used over and over by the Dramatta.

"Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of Time is where your Power grows. I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stands, against the Mighty Gift, bestowed on my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the Power you and I possess.....I love you Lina...." he breathed in those last four words.

Hallis' slanted eyes broaden at the sudden jolt of power coming from the mystical swordsman. He didn't plan this to happen, he knows that the foolish chimera is going to use a strong spell... an Astral attack, he even knew that there was a very good chance that he might even use his wife's talismans to amplify it. He wasn't expecting this twist of fate. His feet stuck into the ground as his mind continually struggles to grasp this hole in his carefully laid out plan.

"DRAAGGGOON SSLLAAVVVEE!!!"

Unfortunately, it was too late for him to even open his escape route, he took too long in pondering the imperfections of his plan. A tremendous, giant, red and black pillar of raw energy came directly towards him. The floating crew were astounded when they witness the larger-than-Lina's-amplified-Dragon-Slave spell.

"NOOOO!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT SPELL!!!!!" frozen and terrified at the realization that both he and his plan failed. Those were his final words. There was a massive explosion as the black spell hit its doomed, main target ....along with its weakened caster.

"ZZZEEELLLLL!!!!"

"OOOHH GREAT CEPHIED......NOOOOO!!!!"

"ZZELLGAADIISSSS!!!!"

The entire team, with the exception of Lina and Xellos, screamed as they saw the still developing, monstrous globe engulfed their beloved and succumbed hero.

"Wa..WATCH OUT!!!" Val pointed out the many debris, boulders, logs, and flames ready to hit their bubble barrier.

Amelia, Sylphiel, Filia and Xellos rapidly recast stronger Protection shield and Val and Aez reinforced the Ray Wing bubble. They were hit, but the collision was far too strong. The Slayers-in-the-bubble were thrown up far and high in the air from their spot.

"AAAAHHHH!!" the crew screamed, except Lina when they felt the hefty impact.

"Aez...Amelia...Val....Ray Wing us to a safe distance before this shield falls apart!" Xellos ordered.

"Filia and I will give you whatever strength we have left." feeling their bodies and energy weakened.

Just before they could nod yes, the shield collapsed. They are falling rapidly to the ground.

"RAY WING!!"

The orders were rearranged as Sylphiel and Amelia carried Filia, Val and Aez grabbed the passed-out Gourry, and Xellos caught hold on Lina. They landed abruptly on a safe patch of a small plateau. With all their energies tapped, exhaustion took over, the princess, the born-again ancient dragon, the chimera's ward, and the helpful mazuko passed out. Filia and Sylphiel, wearily yet worriedly ran to each one them and check out for any injuries.

"It seems that they are fine but they have drained all their powers, they just need to rest, even that Namagomi need to sleep." Filia talked to the nodding Sairaag maiden, both stood up.

Then they heard someone shifting....they looked at the direction of the sound. It was the blond swordsman of Light. He moaned, his blue eyes open slowly, he starts to sit up. The girls went to his side.

"Are you alright, Gourry-dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feel a little sore from my shoulder. Better check on my lil' sister." he rubbed his sore head.

Filia got up and took a couple of steps to where Lina is lain, she knelt beside her and casts a spell to examine any internal injuries. She smiled as everything checks out well.

"She's doing fine."

"And the others?"

"Amelia had a couple of scratches that were easily healed, however her and everybody else is resting." Sylphiel answered his question.

"Mmmm...."

The three people saw their crimson leader stirring. Her eyes fluttered opened and saw it was getting dark.

"Wwh...at happened?....mmmh, I feel like I had one of Zel's Mono Volt." she groaned and sat up. Her hands held her buzzing head, feeling a little dizzy, she decided best to lie back down.

"Lina! You're awake!.... But Xellos said you'll knocked out for hours!" Gourry spoke the obvious.

"......?"

"It must of happened from the amplified Dragon Slave's blast. Probably she broke free from that spell and knocked her back into consciousness." Filia theorized.

".......?!"

"Huh?" Lina blinked, the info had awaken her senses. She sat back up and looked around her surroundings, her mind is slowly grasping the information.

"What Dragon Slave? I don't remember casting an amplified one!" she asked as she slowly raised herself up.

They didn't really want to answer her question so they sadly looked at her instead. She didn't see their dismal expression, she massaged her back and neck muscles but she felt like there's something out of place, as if one of her hands and both wrists are lighter somehow, like she's missing something....

"Ano....." the tiny sorceress looked down at her bare hands. Nothing out of the ordinary. She then turned her hands, palms down and her garnet eyes scanned down towards her wrists. Her eyes widened even more when she checks her belt and her collar.

"Wait....where's my talismans?" she looked at her unhappy friends.

".....?" her eyes then moved towards Xellos, Amelia, Val, and Aez, all unconscious and back at the other three sitting near to the slumbering crew. She briskly walks closer to her injured brother.

"Gourry...what happened to your arm and shoulder? What's going on?" she looked at the surroundings again.

"Where's Hall....Oh my gosh...Where's Zel?" her worried expression immediately replaced her confusion.

She glances at her awaken friends to get her response, but all she got were bowed heads.

"Lina, please listen....Zel used your talismans...." Filia gently tries to explain only to be cut off by Lina.

"Where's Zelgadiss and why has he taken the Demon's Blood t..." she stopped.

"...amplified Dragon Slave..." she whispered as she remembers what the blond priestess said before. She froze, her knees hit the ground as they gave way once she answered her own questions.

Her friends became more concerned when it seems that the Bandit Killer had stopped breathing. She let out a loud gasp as more unwanted answers came into her thoughts and heart. She shook her head....

"No...no .....NO! It's not true!...." she quickly stood up and starts to walk, stumbling a couple of times. Her paces changed into running, running back to where the tell-all battle field was at. Her stomach tighten into knots, there's a huge lump in her throat, and she felt her breaths stuck in her chest.

"LINA!!"

The two blondes and the brunette ran after her, leaving their sleeping comrades safely behind. Gourry felt the pain again but he didn't care, the real pain will be coming from the scarlet heroine, his chest tightens, his heart clenched, already preparing for her heart wrenching mourning. He has to catch up with his baby sister, he has to be there for her, he's her guardian and her brother, however, he felt he has failed her.

The forest scenery became thinner and more gloomy until it became destitute of anything alive. They finally reached her at ground zero, they stood a couple of feet behind her as she halted at an edge, she blurringly saw a massive and severely burnt, barren crater. Tears shed from her watering eyes, trailing down to her paled cheeks. Once again, her knees collapsed, and continued to stare at it. The embers glowed a dull orange red as grey and white ashes showered the surroundings, delicately falling on Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel, and Filia. Lina buried her face into her trembling hands, her friends, bowed their heads, and sobbed along with the soulfully crushed girl.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hi Minna-san!! I just....Eeeepp! *quickly ducking fresh and rotten vegetable* What did I do?!.....*dodged flamers* Wait....does it have to do with Zelgadiss?...YIKES! *dodging many tomatoes and a couple of fireballs, hides behind a large lazy-boy chair* I'm sorry y'all.....*felt the audience's hatred and starts to gang up* WHOA!!! HOLD UP EVERYONE!!! *waves a white flag* THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! I still have a good couple of two-three chapters to type out...so please don't hurt me....otherwise, how will you find out about the ending? Please bear with me....I'm trying my best to hurry this fic up...so.....

reviews? comments? questions? please contact me...thank you for your patience. Adios! ~~Miss "L"


	13. Chapter 13

KONNICHI WA MINNA-SAN!!!! Oh oh....*pulls out remote control and puts up a Protection Barrier* Wow...a Dragon Slave...*eyes broaden disbelievingly* Miss Lina...I'm sorry..but.. hey! wait....your not Lina-chan....Oh my...I'm sorry...but I really am a Lina/Zel fan....I'm not much of a kill-one-of-my-favorite-Slayers'-character writer.....I didn't mean to tee anyone off .

Lina: "Oh yeah? Well where's my Zel then?"

Ms. L: " 'My Zel'?....Sorry Miss Lina. All I can say is...it's a secret! ^_~"

Everyone 'cept Xellos sighs....(Zelgadiss is still not among them but I'm pretty sure he heard me and sighs in annoyance)

Ms. L: "Y'all have to wait til I'm done with typing the fic. Now...on with the fanfic!"

_____________________________________________________________________

LINA'S NIGHTMARE RHAPSODY

Chapter 13

They took slow steps towards the distressed damsel. Once they were right behind her, they saw her trembling lightly.

"Lina?"

"Lina, please....you need to lie back down, you've overexerted y..." she interrupted Sylphiel.

"ZEL! ZELGADISS...!" she screamed out for him again. Fresh tear drops rolls one after another.

She levitated to scan the devastated area. They got depressed as the played the terrible images of their late traveling colleague and esteem friend.

'He couldn't of survive his first and only Dragon Slave, especially if it's been amplified.' were on their thoughts (a/n: yes, even Gourry's....he's not that brain dead!). They immediately looked up once they heard another anguish call from the floating sorceress.

"ZZEL..ll..gg..a...ooh..."

She ignored the light headiness and continue to search. She has to find him…even if just his ashes. She can feel her chest wrenching. The determined sorceress felt all of a sudden, woozy and started to see black dots, blurriness forming in her crimson eyes, she was ready to black out, making her lose balance on the levitation spell. She's falls but somehow manage to brisk air breaks before she hit hard on the ground, she collapses again.

"LINA!" the girls rapidly worked their magic on her.

Their hands brightly glow as they thoroughly check for any injuries that they have missed. Gourry, Sylphiel and Filia saw her paled face, clear, wet paths were shown on both sides of her ashen cheeks. Oranges, reds, and rusty yellows were painted on one side of the horizon as greyish-blues, violets, deep blues and purples were on the other, her dull red eyes perceived at the scattered dark clouds gathering around the middle.

"No...no....nononono..NO! THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING TO MEEEE!!!*gasp* Oh Zel *hiccup*"

They backed off a bit as she turn to lie on her right side, collected her knees to her chest, placing herself in a fetal position, she starts to cry.

They could only remain quiet because they couldn't think of anything to comfort her, as well as to wonder the "what if's".

"Oh Zelgadiss, you were supposed to come back to Lina, alive and well." Sylphiel sniffled as she sobbed on Gourry's chest.

He gently laid his left dampen cheek on her head, allowing more tears to fall freely from his sad blue eyes to her black-lavender hair, and hugging her closely.

Lina's desperate screams had awaken Amelia, Val, Aez, and Xellos, alarming them that something is amiss. They ran to where the standing three are at and soon remembered and realized why their faces bear expression of guilt and sadness. They too, lowered their heads and joined in the funeral.

Everybody's heart, that is if Xellos has one, broke when they saw and heard Lina's mournfully crying.

"I guess that means Zelgadiss-kun didn't make it after all." Xellos concluded.

"Cousin, we just found and reunited with each other a year ago, only to loose you again." Aezorl's throat tightened, he closes his eyes, making the tears flood upon his cheeks.

Val walked up next to Filia, placed his hand on her shoulder. Female instincts took over when Filia noticed who it was, turns around, and immediately cried on his shoulder once she wraps her shaky arms around him, he returns a comforting embrace.

"This is suppose to turn out like in one of those fairy tales.....where the hero comes out victorious and alive.....and...and the princess and him get together and live happ *sob* happily ever after...." the golden dragon muffled thru his chest, weeps again.

The daughter of crowned Prince Philonel just stood there, emotionlessly staring at the darkened horizon. The young silver-blue hair man stood right in front of her, lifts her chin so that she would meet his eyes.

"Amelia?"

Her blank eyes show no acknowledgment, as if she refuse to come into reality.

"Amelia, please respond....please, please answer me."

This time, her blue agates wavered a bit confused, finally looks into his teal blues, seeking for answers.

"I'm sorry love, Zel..gadiss,....your big brother....my...my...only cousin....is...is..no..long....." his eyes begin to sting, yet he refuse to close them, fearing to loose the connection he have just made.

The sweet, innocent paladin of justice, pulls away from his embrace and steps back away from him, her eyes widened, her face wore different expressions, both of fear and sadness of what her boyfriend is trying to tell her, her emotions turns into anger.

"NO!!!!NO!!NO!!!....THIS IS NOT FAIR AND JUST!!!!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING....IT'S NOT REAL!!!!" Amelia shouted, hot tears making their way down on her angered face, she then buried her face into her trembling hands.

Aez sighed, shakes his head as they watched the hysterical princess. She slumped to the ground, he knelt in front of her, she speaks again in a more disbelieving, whispered tone.

"It's not fair....Zelgadiss is an ally of Justice....he's not supposed to die...Justice won't allow it....he's....he's....no...no.. wh…what about Lina....*sob and shakes head* Love won't permit this...to happen...he...oh...." she cries bitterly on his chest.

Lina remained in her fetal position, the salty water rained on her cheeks, staring into space again. Nothing could stir her from her realm of silence, she didn't even hear Amelia's sorrowful outbursts.

Xellos Metallium could only stand and observe. He couldn't even take upon himself to feed himself on their sorrows. In the outer appearance, he may not be smiling, but only a straight line formed his mouth and his eyes in the usual closed manner. However, inwardly, he too felt the empty gap in his chest, tightly wrapping itself in its own turmoil. He hasn't felt these certain emotions for a long, long, long while, emotions he had thought he longed erased, emotions that finally determined him to become a mazuko, one of them he's experiencing is...sorrow.

The sun is now completely settled and the full moon stood in its place, hovering and illuminating over them and the remaining forest.

"Come on. We better go and find a town." Gourry spoke as he walks over to his ruby sister.

He bends down and extended his hand in front of her face.

"Lina, are you okay now?"

Lina sat up, still hugging her knees, blinked and looked up to see a small smile on her protector's face, small yet sad. He took it as a yes, thoughtfulness and caring were in his eyes as he spoke again.

"We need to find an inn. Ready?"

Without responding, she took her blonde brother's hand and lifted herself up. They silently perceived her as they walked. As usual, she leads, however, this time, it's more of a slow pace in her trancelike state.

The somber, black, fat clouds floated on the world's dome, obscuring the twinkling stars. The moon is able to peek through the thick dark fluff, the group are thankful for its persisting light on their path to nearby small town.

"Hmm...it's going to rain again." Val theorized as he was the last person to enter the inn.

Each paid for their rooms (a/n: except Xellos, he has to get ready to go back to Zelas with report) and went up the stairs to where the rooms are at. Lina was already in her room by the time they were in the middle of their slightly quiet meal. She didn't even fight Gourry when he stole her roasted chicken, rolls, roast beef, and her steamed vegetables. What's even worse, she barely touched her food, not even for desserts. He hoped that if he would usually do his usual, Lina would do her usual…that is attacking him. He wanted her to unleash her turmoil and not having it vent up. His face sadden even more when she didn't react that way.

_____________________________________________________________

"Hallis is finally destroyed." Val wanted to get to bring out the good news, hoping to awake the sorceress from her somewhat lost state.

"So...you can now consider yourself a happy widow Lina-chan." Xellos wanted to enlighten the mood as well, it was getting too gloomy at the dinner table.

She looked at her left hand, true to the General Priest's words, she noticed the wedding band is gone...for good.

'But at what costs?' Lina's eyes watered again.

"I'm....*sigh*....I'm tired. I think I better go to bed. Goodnight everyone." she excused herself as she got up from her seat and retreated to her rented quarters as the crew-minus-one bid her a dismal goodnights.

_____________________________________________________________

She locked herself inside her room and instead of going to bed right away, she went to a wooden chair that was right next the window. She gazes at the rain, listening to the soft pitter patter, tapping on the glass and the wooden panes.

"Oh Zel, it's not even a full night and I already miss you terribly."

Lina placed her still-ungloved-wedding-band-free, ivory hands where her heart beats slowly but steady, she felt her chest constricting around her heart, making her ache from underneath her hands. She closes her eyes and bowed her head slightly, creating tear drops to trickle endlessly unto her lap.

"It hurts....Damn it...*gasp*...oh how it hurts...so badly...Why did you leave me...behind...and alone?" the sobbing widow lowered her head buried into her hands. She cries in mourning again.

Her friends were going to their rooms but stopped at her door when they heard her crying softly. Their faces expressed the melancholic mood that still linger from within their hearts. Gourry was ready to knock on the door......

"Gourry-dear...." Sylphiel whispered and shook her head no.

"Lina-chan needs time alone. She needs to let out all her grief for at least one night." surprisingly Xellos explained.

"Yes, tomorrow we'll talk and explain to her what had happened." Aez spoke as he held the weary princess.

"I can't believe he's gone....Why did he leave us? Why did he leave Lina? Amelia whimpered.

They lowered their heads.

"Zelgadiss had to do it. He refuse to let Hallis take or hurt Lina. He defended and saved all of us. He especially wanted... needed to protect his true love, at all costs." Filia whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah....and it cost him his life." Gourry's eyes started to sting him.

"Sacrifices, my friend...you sacrifice anything for love." Val sighed sadly.

Each couple looked unto his/her beloved. The purple mazuko arched his eyebrows at the couples.

"I think I understand now." he gazed into Sylphiel's emerald green eyes.

"Well, by tomorrow she'll be able to understand better with a cleared head after her rest." Aez held Amelia's hand.

"I believe you are correct Aez-kun. I must take my leave now and thus I bid everyone a good bye and a good night." the priest phased out after the group said their evening greetings and sluggishly went to their rooms.

Before each Slayer go to sleep in the comfort of his or her bed, all prayed that Zel's soul is at rest, thanking him and offered a teary good-bye. Lina dragged her feet towards her bed, she laid down, hugged her pillow, and cried til she fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

Please remain patient....and calm. I'm almost done....Please don't worry....this will fic will have a happy ending. Well, take care...Adios!! ~~Miss "L"


	14. Chapter 14

LINA'S NIGHTMARE RHAPSODY

Chapter 14

The sun kissed the dark sky away as its orange-yellow round, flaming body rides the heavens, heralding a beautiful day to make up the depressing rains that came one night after another. The quiet Slayers crew minus one fast-talking sorceress, a stoic chimera, and an annoying mazuko, came down stairs sluggishly, sat at nearest empty booth, and ordered their breakfast, Lina later joined in when they were polishing off their morning food.

Everyone looked at her and noticed that she hadn't have a decent sleep. Her eyes weren't sparkling, hinting her old self, but puffy and dull, her face show signs of despair, lack of sleep, and worn out from her tears and anguish.

"I'll just have coffee, black, please." She told the approaching, patient waitress as she sat down wearily.

They knew that Lina wasn't going to barked her "regular" meal order, but to completely cut off food was alarming.

"Hey Lina! I saved you some bacon, sausage, eggs, and three cinnamon raisin rolls!" The cheery Gourry smiled at the table occupant, hoping that she will get into her old self.

"No thank you Gourry. I'm *sigh* not hungry."

Her friends got worried. The waitress came by and set the steaming liquid in front of her. The justice child looked at her, if Martina was here, she could certainly agree with her that this is far worse than the time when Phibrizzo kidnapped Gourry.

"Lina, please eat something. You barely touched your food last night." Amelia pleaded.

Lina looked at her, glanced at her companions, then back at her, she didn't feel like arguing with anyone.

"Fine." She whispered somewhat loudly.

She picked up a piece of bacon, tore half of it, and ate the bit, she then sips her coffee, swallowing both contents.

"There. I ate something. Happy now?" she didn't look up, she almost broke her voice.

Amelia was going to reprimand her, however Aez leaned over and whispered....

"No Love, leave her be...this is a very hard road for her. She doesn't need any displeasures, what she need are her friends."

"I'm sorry Lina, I didn't mean to get you mad at me." feeling ashamed, she lowered her eyes.

The red head continued drinking her beverage, she closed her eyes, and set her cup down. Her eyes reopened after she gave a sigh.

"I should be the one doing the apologies Amelia. I didn't mean to snap at you." giving a weak smile, the princess smiled back.

"Well my friends, I have returned. Miss me?" Xellos popped up, hoping to bring out a familiar outburst from out of this unhappy team.

"Hello Xellos."

"Morning Xellos."

His friends greeted him uncharacteristically, even the brash golden girl greeted with words and not the usual name calling-whip-out-Mace-Sama-and-whack-him-with-it chore. He didn't even get a thrown napkin at him. He could only hope, he inwardly sighed at his unaccomplishment.

After finishing her dark liquid, she ordered more. Feeling a little better with caffeine in her system, she's somewhat prepared for herself to ask an unavoidable question and an explanation for this horrid nightmare, she asks what had had happened during the time when she was knocked out.

They obliged her request and each one told her the ill-fated details. She bit her lower lip as to receive the physical pain instead of the emotional one.

"I didn't even know he knows how to cast it, especially a boosted one."

"He must of learned it while he was traveling for the search of his cure." Xellos said theoretically.

"So it was bigger than my amplified Dragon Slave, ne? Pretty powerful stuff." she chuckled sadly.

She was thinking of her chimera. A smile crept on her face. They saw it and somewhat felt relieved, they smile a bit themselves. Lina got up and paid for everybody's meal. The sorceress walked out, trailed by the remaining Slayers, except the priest, who was being summoned again.

"I guess we....better check out the spot where....where Zelgadiss last stood." her voice faltered.

Once they made it to the wide barren wasteland, each one scour around with long faces, for any traces or clues that would serve a special memory and a heroic reminder what he had done for them, for Lina....for love.

"Lina! Everybody! Hey come here....Look!" Amelia found something on the black floor.

As soon as the group gathered, Lina's hopes dashed to the ground, just like everybody else, she thought their young princess found very good news. Well, it slightly was, the bland fiery hair lady bend down, her fingers touched the blackened, crispy soil, and pointed out....

"The marriage certificate scroll...that damn piece of parchment that caused this whole damn nightmare...my nightmare....reduced to ashes by *sniff* Zel, that....I...couldn't get rid of." she stood back up and sniffle some more.

At that moment, a breeze came by, scattering and whirling the black, grey, and white ashes into the air. Their eyes followed the miniature ashen tornado passing by them and danced around a certain part of the area as if trying to get their attention, beckoning to heed it. The crew either arched their eyebrows or shrugged their shoulders at it, but none the less, all of them walked towards it, curiously. Once they reached near enough, the little whirlwind of ashes dispersed up into the a cloudless sky. The in dubious and confused group looked at each other and just as they were ready to leave the spot, Lina heard a slight rustle of something on the floor, she looked down and gasped.

"Lina, what's wron...*eyes widened*..Isn't that..?" Val spoke as if he seen a ghost.

The rest followed the dragon's and sorceress' eyes and needless to say, they were a bit disturbed and sadden. They walked around the kneeling, trembling girl, hesitating to touch it but did so anyways. She heard their feet shuffled as she held the singed article of whatever was left of her true love's cloak up to her face. She can still smell his scent of fresh, warm earth and clean, crisp sky, lingering around with even the heavy smoke. Lina closed her watered, opaque garnet eyes and allowed the tears to come in torrents as she hugs the sooted and tattered beige cloth between her shaky hands and her chest, next to her quivering heart. Gourry placed a warm, caring hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"Oh....why gods....WHY L-SAMA?!!! Why him...why did he have to die...?" She yelled angrily at the sky. "No...no..nononono...NNOOOOOOhhh!!!" she screamed from the top of her lungs as she rocked her body back and forth.

Fresh tears were brought up into each Slayers' eyes. Xellos quickly swiped a small moist drop from the corner of his left eye as he sat on a tree branch, hidden far from anyone (a/n: I know, I know....but I'm making him remembered how it felt to be human again.). Their heads bowed down in reverence. After a moment of silent prayers....

"You have to be strong Lina." Filia spoke softly.

"Yeah...Do it for Zelgadiss, he wouldn't want you to be like this." Gourry added his comfort unknowlingly he pronounce his name correctly.

They quizzically looked at him after they heard a soft thump at a far off edge of the forest, they shrugged their shoulders, and reverted back to Lina's crying form.

The still-hidden, now bugged eye Xellos had managed to pick himself and his jaw off the floor, he dusted himself after that surprised shock that caused him to fall from the tree. He was fortunate enough that the group haven't come by to investigate the noise. The priest levitated back up at his perch and continue to observe.

She finally nodded Gourry's comment after the rocking stopped and slowly raised herself up with Zel's piece of cloak at hand. Soon after that.....

"Hello again, everyone!" ...Xellos appeared with his more than usual smiling facade.

"Why are you smiling like that, Namagomi?" Filia didn't like it one bit. 'He knows Lina is still grieving.... For heavens' sake, he looks like a cat that just swallow a canary.' She thought angrily at him...

So of course, she pulls out her mace and threatens him when he didn't answer her....

"I asked you a question Namagomi....what are you up to?" holding Mace-Sama to her side.

The namagomi in question looked (eyes closed of course) at the rest of the people smiling, who in return looked at him with caution, he turns back at the dragon priestess....

"Technically speaking, Miss Filia, you didn't ask me what I am up to, you asked me why I'm smiling, like so I'm doing right now." he pointed his smile just to emphasize his point.

"Namagomi.....you know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" her gloved hand gripping the handle as her eyebrows starts to twitch.

Which in return makes the group, including Lina, a little wary of the situation that will occur, hence backing away from the two (a/n: hey, she may be very sad but she's not stupid enough to be caught by Mace-Sama.).

"Then why haven't you asked me properly?"

"Why do you answer my question with a question, you...you...you Fruitcake?!" now stressed mark, she raised the mace dangerously above, both hands and arms tensing, just itching to thrash that grin off his face. So the group backed a little further away from them just in case....

"Ah...well, my dear Miss Filia....." He opened one amethyst eye, put up his forefinger and wagged it. "....that is a secret."

"Grrrr...ARRRR-------THAT'S IT MAZUKO TRASH!!!!!.....YOU DIE!!!!!"

She flung her mace full force at Xellos, and as usual, he phased out. Filia fell to the ground, hugs the spiked thing as if a security blanket, (a/n: she's not actually pressing it too tightly that would cause her to even get prickle prints) and cried, not because she missed her target, but because of many reasons...What he is, how he killed literally thousands of her race, his kind who managed to kill her friend and ruined their lives, terminated any future marital bliss and happiness for both Lina and Zelgadiss, even if Hallis' have been finally destroyed. What made her more upset is that Xellos didn't even seem to care.

'After all the things we have done, together.....I should have never stop thinking that he's not....he's a mazuko...always had and always will be....' she continued to think inwardly of the purple mayhem.

The remaining Slayers walked close towards her. Val went even closer to his lovely maiden, helps pick herself up, and hugs her protectively. She wept on his chest as she dropped her heavy iron weapon.

"Filia, don't waste you energy on that Fruitcake." He gently lifts her face to his. "Nor your tears." Not knowing her inner turmoil, in his golden-wheat colored eyes bears the fear that she loves Xellos, and not him.

'Why is his eyes so.....sad.' she thought to herself as she found herself looking into his ambers. She hasn't really seen him like this, even with Zelgadiss' death. Her tears still trailing down from her blue agates, she looked down so that he wouldn't see them.

"Don't worry Filia....everything will be okay....you'll see."

The woman-guised golden dragon looked up at the approaching voice, she saw a pair of ruby eyes attach with a small yet smiling face. The owner had already guessed and understood why she cried so.

"Thank you Lina." she offered her a bigger smile of gratitude.

Val drops his arms, letting Filia go. Both dragon and sorceress hugged each other in comfort, then let go of each other. She steps back to where she assumed was Zel's last breath.

"You're right Lina-chan, everything will be fine." Xellos spoke as he phased in again. 'Speaking 'bout fine, he should be appearing here, right about now.'

At a distance, a figure, dressed in a light top and dark trousers came closer to the somber group, no one notices that he approached, except for Zelas' pet trickster...

"Um....pardon me but, what happened here?" the smiling youth inquired.

_____________________________________________________________________

Mmmmh......I know, sorry it's short but I'm almost done.....working on the last chpter....Well....comments? questions? Please review.....thanks! Adios ~~Miss "L"


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA MINNA-SAN!!!! **

**Miss L:Okie Dokey....I'm on the last chpter... **

**Minna-san: (round of applause and cheering) Finally! **

**Miss "L": (sweat drops) Er...* clears throat & coughs* um...yeah...So...let's see...*thinks* oh yes...chtr 15...it's going to be looong than the usual short ones soooo...I hope everybody will like it!!!!**

**On with the Fanfic....Adios! ~~Miss "L"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**LINA'S NIGHTMARE RHAPSODY**

**Chapter 15**

**The voice broke away from their thoughts and made them turn around to see the owner of that velvety, smooth voice, they took a real good look at him.**

**He is at medium height, a bit taller than Aez but about an inch or two shorter than Gourry. His skin is a slightly tanned-ivory color and blemish free and smooth. His ears are slightly elfish peaking out of his silky, blackish brown-violet color hair with a couple of silver-violet strands, slicked back. His almond shaped eyes bears the colors of both sky and ocean, showing a gentle, yet curious gleam. The body--is perfectly proportioned, thru that sleeveless, whitish-purple shirt, his moderately muscled arms can be seen hanging by the sides of his black pants (a/n: *drool* um...well, I was thinking it would be tight, like those leather pants, but I'll leave it to your imagination!). **

**'Why does he look familiar......like someone I use to know a long time ago?' Aez observed him oddly.**

**A slight wind breezed in between the group and the young man as they continue to stare at each other. Another slight breeze only this time only by him, rustling his hair, a bang appeared, hugging the right side of his face. With a rapid, liquid motion, he retreated his hair back behind his ears. Nobody but Aez couldn't help but to notice the similarity between the young man before him and his late mentor. **

**'Maybe...he's ...." he shook his head sadly and scolded himself for letting his heart play tricks with his mind. 'He's....gone...I saw it with my own two eyes.'**

**After another minute of silence, the groups' mind slowly grasped and processed the image of the stranger in front of them. Then it clicked, the young man is gorgeous. Soon, the ladies were blushing and practically drooling at the mythical elf-like being. And as for the men, well, they did notice the "reason" for their somewhat gawking and unseemly behavior. So what would a guy do when his girlfriend acts like that while he's right beside her? As far as I know....he would feel.....jealous and possessive. **

**Aez quickly moved closer to Amelia and wrapped his arms around her, giving looks at the Adonis-like being, Gourry did the same to Sylphiel, and as for Filia, since technically she doesn't have a boyfriend...yet, have Xellos held on to her left arm and Val hugging her posses...er...protectively, on her right side. None of the young women refrained from their bishonen observation, they didn't even notice what their boyfriends,(- Lina) had done. All the males gave the exotic stranger a hard, I-don't-think-so glare while he, in return, gives them a quizzically look, although inwardly he wanted to chuckle due to all of their unexpected, comical reactions, but smirked instead. He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way, turn around and decided....**

**"Er....was I interrupting anyone?" ....to ask the pretty, short redhead, thinking she might reply to his questions.**

**"Huh?" well, it's a start, he thought.**

**Lina is the first to wake up from the hypnotic state, she shakes her head to remove any imaginative temptations that may have receded in the back of her mind.**

**"I asked what happened......." he pointed to the very, very big crater and then his hand and arm made a sweep-like motion at the barren and singed land. "....around here."**

**The realization hit her hard, feeling ashamed at first, then she got depressed again as tears welled up in her eyes, angry at herself for forgetting about her true love. She held the ivory cloak and buried her face into it as she staggers across the dusty, dried soil until she collapsed unto her knees again. They heard her sobbing, immediately they woke up and felt ashamed as well for their behaviors, and looked at Lina. Gourry spoke first and softly to the handsome stranger.**

**"I'm sorry mister, but yesterday we lost a very good friend who was killed when he attacked a powerful mazuko."**

**"How and why would he do a thing like that?" **

**Kinda getting nosey, ain't he?**

**"He...did so by using a very strong, amplified Dragon Slave .....stronger that Lina's.." Filia's voice faltered and pulled out her handkerchief to dry her upcoming tears.**

**"Zelgadiss Greywers did it because he was a wonderful defender and an ally of Justice...and Love. He *sniffle* managed to kill that mazuko bastard, but....he.....was caught in it as we..elllll.." Amelia stopped talking and cried on Aez's chest, he hugged her tighter as tears rolled.**

**"Zelgadiss....did it for Love....he did it because he truly loved Lina." Sylphiel spoke meekly as she continue to look at her sister-like friend, still weeping.**

**"Hmmm....who is this Lina?" he asked another question, making sure his smooth tenor voice hasn't come out of alignment as he's maintaining his emotions.**

**"She is *eyes cast on her* Lina." Val closed his eyes and still hugging Filia, he continues.**

**"This young redhead who defeated all shapes and forms of evil, yet Love and Fate were not kind enough to reward her for all of these good deeds." he reopens his eyes.**

**All of their hearts weighed heavily in their chests when they heard her continuous whimpers and sobs. The stranger frowned for he too heard her, he seems to want to say something but hesitated.**

**'Well, it looks like he needs...how would the humans say? "A little push" I think it's the correct phrase.' the ever perceptive priest thought. **

**"Sir, if am I may be so bold to inquire...why do you seek these answers?" Xellos smirked at the gentleman.**

**'That Fruitcake...he always seems to be a step ahead of me...*mental sigh* Oh well... he does have to keep on eye on me after all *mental smirk*.' **

**"I have taken notice of your companions' distress and this devastated area. I couldn't help myself as to be a bit curious of what had happened." a little grin crept on his face at the quick idea.**

**The small group wondered where their buddy mazuko is getting at and realized that they unknowingly gave info to this strange guy who is questioning their business. Lina's cries have now become silent sighs, gingerly touching the tattered cloth as if reminiscing the journeys, their comical mishaps, and adventures. Once in a while, she would smile warmly. The young man continued to talk.**

**"I offer you and everyone else my condolences for the lost of your companion....what was the name of that friend of yours again?"**

**"Zelgadiss Greywers." Aez spoke in an almost whispered tone.**

**"But we call him Zel for short." Gourry replied, just in case this guy is going to pronounce his name wrong.**

**"I see... Does he have any living relations?" he inquired again.**

**"........?"**

**Just what's with this guy anyhow?**

**"Yes. He has a younger cousin who happens to be his ward as well." Amelia responded with a curious arched brow.**

**"Oh....Well...perhaps he or she should be notified of this situat..."**

**"He already knows because he had witnessed it." the baby blue haired youth interrupted, getting upset at his inquisitive behavior.**

**"Sorry to hear that...and you are?" he lifted his hand to greet him accordingly. **

**"Aezorl Greywers...." he stares at him with his cold green-blue eyes. He then notices how the man sticks out his hand and wrist before he pulls back.**

**As soon he realized what he had done, the bishonen quickly retrieved his hand back....**

**'I hope he doesn't recognize me and if he did...please Imp, don't give me away...'**

**He however did notice the mistake. Aez continues to stare at him as Amelia tearfully talking to him about her protective brother.**

**'How...did he...the only one who knows that one is...' the ward blinked. '**

**No…it can't be …he...he survived?! But....hmm ...knowing him, he has a plan.' then an unnoticeable smile were placed on his lips, keeping his secret. **

**"I see." he may not seen his smile, but his inner voice told him that he can continue with the charade with no interruptions.**

**"He was a chimera." Xellos spoke.**

**".....?"**

**Seeing his confused face, the mazuko continues..**

**"People rejected him because of his physical and unstable emotional nature..."**

**"It's not his fault.....he wasn't like that....he was born human...no thanks to that psychotic Rezo, the Red Priest." **

**Everyone turned their heads at the owner of the voice who interrupted him. The standing-now-walking-towards-them Lina Inverse speaks again.**

**"Zel always hide his emotions, but can you blame him? He is...was afraid of rejection....like me...." she closed her eyes for a moment.**

**The stranger stood there and thought. **

**"I see...but he's a chimera. Wouldn't he be considered a dangerous monster or some kind of freak?"**

**"Not everyone think such prejudices and non understanding behaviors, sir. Zel had always looked human to us even with blue skin with dark pebbles. And we are not like everyone either ....he's a special, intelligent, and wonderful person....no matter what he...was. He always was and always will be our closest friend, brother, cousin, and companion. Besides, he's not bad looking, either." **

**It took each of all of Xellos', Aez's, and the mysterious person's will and strength from getting their eyes to pop out and their jaws dropped, so they blinked instead at Gourry's endearing words. It seems no one but them who perceived the blonde blockhead's eulogy. The man recuperated first....**

**"Well...if the powerful all-knowing sage, Rezo, had converted him into one.....perhaps he merits it." **

**"..Say?!"**

**Big mistake on the stranger's part, he gulped when he heard Lina hissing, annunciate each word with venom. She shot open her eyes, anger grew from within, she balled up her fists and ready to lunge and wring his neck.**

**"HOW DARE YOU!!!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!!"**

**The shouting aroused the Slayers, they huddle behind Lina, looking at the impertinent man, warnings and hatreds burning in their eyes. Well except for Xellos and Aez, while one has his eyes closed and smiling, inwardly enjoying the free meal, the other is inwardly grinning and thinking of ways to get back at the "stranger" **

**"How dare you speak about him like that!" her tears of anger feel from her red eyes as the three girls held Lina back. "He's nothing like that at all..." her lips trembled.**

**He looked at the angered young woman with mixed tension and emotions from within his soul.**

**'Damn it! I can't hold out for much longer....hang on..... I don't want to keep hurting you, Lina.'**

**'Oh...the surprise they're going to get....just don't go to far Zelly-chan or you might end up losing your life instead of enjoying one.' The purple trickster is amused by the somewhat human's words and anxiety. **

**"Are you really certain you know him well before he became a chimera? Maybe he's always been what he had become." **

**They continue to stare at him but refuse to give any more answers. He, however, took it the wrong way, and continue to talk.**

**"Or maybe he's just a cold-hearted freak who cares nothing but the cure to his curse." His voice faltered and his eyes widened as soon as those words came out of his mouth. 'Oops!....Please don't let them hear the last sentence. I have already made a mistake earlier, and lucky for me Aez decided to play along.' **

**While he's contemplating, Lina's fuming. Her aura is red from total rage, however it vanished just as quickly as it appeared when his sentence relayed in her mind. She blinked. This time he isn't so fortunate.**

**"Hey....wait....how would you know that he had an obsession for his cure?"**

**Aez's eyes were dancing with excitement and joy. Xellos was just grinning like a fool.**

**'How are you going to get out this, ne Zel?' All three of them thought.**

**The rest of the crew had their confused look and just blinked....and blinked again.**

**"Huh?" **

**The five responded in unison. They had backed away when Lina was in her battle aura, but returned with caution when she asked him. The three ladies and the two men looked at their leader practically face to face with the striking, stuttering young hunk.**

**"Well....I..umm...oh I just...er.." he place his hands in his black pants' front pockets. 'Good job idiot....Gourry's intelligence is rubbing off on me. How am I supposed to cover this up? I better think of something fast.'**

**He then felt a cold, smooth, and round stone in his left pocket, he make circles with his thumb on the item, and idea popped in his head.**

**'Hmmm...maybe it'll work. Oh L-Sama....please let it work, I don't have much time.' **

**The petite red head shows her impatience by tapping her foot.**

**"Well, I...."**

**"You already said that part." she cuts him off.**

**The hunk nodded his head once and cleared his throat.**

"**I was just assuming since he is cursed by thee Rezo *inward shudder* , this Zegadidos…" mispronouncing his name on purpose to throw off any suspicions.**

"**Zelgadiss…"**

"**Yes…as I was saying, it is only natural that he would search for a cure because he probably felt that it would just endanger himself and perhaps his friends." mentally sighed in relief for coming up with that explanation. Somehow, his sentence falter his reasoning, when all received is silence. He didn't like the tension in the air although it did somewhat satisfy his hunger a bit. He shook off the urge to eat and decided to go with a different route.**

**"I was passing thru last night. I was very tired and I didn't have any money so I camped here. I didn't realize the conditions until earlier this morning when I woke up. I looked around to find some answers and that's how I found this." **

**He pulled out a red jeweled orb and show it to Lina. Everyone gasped, save one cousin and one fruitcake.**

**"It was hooked on to that piece of cloth that you currently have in your hands."**

**She just stare at it, there was a moment of silence as she steadily walked up closer, and spoke again once she regained her voice as well as her wits.**

**"Th...that's Zel's jewel talisman." she whispered. **

**Her shaky hands were ready to hold on to it when the unknown man retreated his arm and place the precious jewel back into his pocket. She blinked.**

**"Hey! I was..."**

**"You were what? What makes you think I was going to let you have it?" on the outside he may look stern, but in the in inside, he's smiling ear to ear.**

**"But...but it doesn't belong to you!" her face started to redden from annoyance.**

"**Yeah mister!! That's stealing!!! As a defender of Truth, Justice and Love, I will not let you hold on to something that doesn't belong to you!! Since it belongs to Zelgadiss … that means that Lina should have it!! It's only right to perform such a good deed!!" looking angrily at the young man before her friends.**

**The stranger turned his head slightly to the left, closed his eyes, and put up his right hand to cease their protests. Needless to say, Amelia sweat dropped, knowing that he simply disregarded her wonderful speech.**

"**Do you think I shouldn't merit this object? It is only your opinion so please be kind enough not to judge others before you know them."**

**Ouch…that's gotta hurt.**

'**I'll apologize to Amelia later…poor girl, I wish I didn't say it so harshly.' feeling the sadden and angry emotion welling up inside of her, yet he quickly felt the anger rising, especially a certain sorceress. **

**Lina, was somewhat confused at first from his diplomatic gesture, then...**

"**Nobody talks to Amelia like that while I'm around! You pompous, arrogant, no-good, mother$*%, nosey, jack$$, mazuko spawn, son of a .…" she starts to roll up her sleeves.**

**However, Lina's string of curses were interrupted when she sees him opening his eyes and staring right straight at hers, she practically froze from his icy stare.**

**"Neither to you. So what gives the right to keep it. After all, 'Finder's keepers, Loser's weepers' logic has been implied here. I found it, so it's rightfully belongs to me" 'Not like I'm lying, anyway.' he gives her a smugged smile as he was able to maintain the cold shoulder.**

**As soon as he finished his sentence, Lina was doing a great impersonation of a fish out of the water. She snapped back into the real world. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she heatedly looked at him.**

**'Why are you being so damn smugged? Who are you anyway and what are you hiding.' questions were flooding in her already tormented mind.**

**Her friends just stood there, listening, not daring to question when Lina is talking and thinking mode, especially Gourry.**

**"Perhaps you… would like to sell it to me?" she hopes and waits for his response.**

**He smirked as he realized that the old Lina wants to make a deal by haggling.**

**"Well...."**

**The sorceress' smiled a bit as she tries to find a way to bartle her true love's possession for a good, cheap price. Then her expression became a depressing one again at the thoughts of him. A tear threaten to roll out of her closed eyes but thankfully, she quickly remembered the situation and hardened her glare instead. **

'**What's with this woman's emotions? She's driving me insane just by changing it in a quick turn of a hat! *sigh* Perhaps that is for a good reason and also that is also why I feel my heart belongs to her. Lina…I may only have a limited time period but I need to know the truth...I need to hear you say you truly love me…or else…' he already misses her smile as he was getting anxious.**

**Xellos is just too genuinely happy, Aez is still going along with the rest of his buddies who are thinking what's going to happen next. Well, except Gourry....**

**'How come I feel like I already know this guy....he looks so much like Zel and kinda thinking 'bout it, he's kinda acting like him too...o.0; ooohh….' then a light bulb lit up, he smiled.**

**"Gourry-darling, why are you smiling?" his girlfriend whispered quizzically when she turned to look at him. This is just getting too stressful, she wishes sometimes, she has his ignorance-is-bliss attitude.**

**"Oh...you'll find out Sylphiel, just wait." he whispered back, hugging and kissed her on her furrowed forehead.**

**No one heard nor noticed except a surprised and shocked Aez and a jaw-hitting-floor Xellos.**

**'Wow! Blondie figured it out...and it seems Aez-kun know as well...yet both are keeping it a secret to themselves....I'm impressed. But back at the question on hand...will Zel-chan get to live as was once before or continue as a ...?' the trickster grinned and turned back to the destined pair.**

**"No...I'm sorry but I do not wish to sell it to you at any price." still remembering Lina's bargaining persona.**

**"Please...."**

**"Why? It looks like an ordinary red amethyst gem to me. What can this jewel do for you? Does it have any magical powers? I certainly didn't sense any."**

**"You're wrong! It is special...very special to me...it belongs to my....my.." How can she gently put this to a total, annoying, strange, elf-like person?**

**'Come on Lina, hurry...say it....please say it.' His emotional oceanic blue eyes never leaving her heart-shaped face as he sense that the sun is ready to set in mid sky.**

**He wasn't the only one waiting for her response, everyone's just as anxious as he is for they too feel like time is running out for some reason. She closed her red eyes, tears trailed again and she reopened them, her throat and her body tightened and she can already feel her voice is going to quiver, yet she gathered her courage and spoke.**

'**Oh the hell to this!….it's not like he's here….anymore.' "It belongs to Zelgadiss Greywers...my true love."**

**All of a sudden, sounds, like a crystal glass chandelier shattering on hard ground, echoed in the sky. The crowd, excluding Xellos and Zel, looked around, wondering what the sound comes from.**

**'Well Zel-chan, you just got barely out of that one. Another five minutes more and you would be somewhere else and become a.....' The mazuko just grins as he glances at the unbinded, free ex-chimera. **

**The strange yet gorgeous creature could no longer contain his jubilee as he bear crushed hug the startled and blushing as red as her hair maiden and started to cry tears of joy. Needless to say the flustered Lina is joined in by Amelia, Filia, Sylphiel, and Val went into complete bewilderment and shock. Gourry, Aez, and Xellos just stood there smiling like idiots.**

**"Oh Gods Lina.....I love....truly love you too....L-Sama, how I miss you so much! I thought I'll never be with you again." He pulled away from the confused, shaky sorceress. She looked at his structured, smiling face and finally looked into his eyes.**

**'They look...soo very familiar...' she blinked.**

**"Who are you?" asking wearily as she forced herself out of his embrace.**

**"Lina---look into my eyes, again…please?" **

**She obliged, looking into them deep and long as if she try to grasp something that has to be there. Her eyes slowly widen as the sudden realization began to hit her, she gasped. **

**'Oh L-Sama.....those eyes...he looks somewhat like Zel...Oh please don't torture me like this, Cephieed. Am I hunted by his ghost? Is my heart blinding my mind…is this an illusion…' so many words are tormenting with her rationality. She puts her right trembling hand to her mouth while the other gently touches his face, she has to make sure it's not an illusion nor a hallucination. He did something unexpectedly, he grabbed a chunk of his hair and arranged it in a certain way, a large bang to cover his right side of his face. She gasped. **

**"Oh Great L-Sama....Z..Zel...Zelgadiss...is...is it really you?"**

**He grabbed her left hand while he uses his other her hand to cup her chin, staring deeply into her garnet eyes.**

**"B...but we...I...thought...you were dead." she stuttered as her body shakes uncontrollably, too many emotions and feelings are flooding and ready burst like a dam.**

**The Slayers crew walked up closer and gathered around where the sorceress and shaman are standing when they heard the distraught leader mentioned their friend's name. They took a good look at him and gasped in awe, wondering as well if this is not some form of trickery or a figment of their imagination.**

**"Gourry-dear you knew it the whole time?" **

**"Naw....only about five minutes ago, but Aez and Xellos did!" Gourry gave Sylphiel a wide goofy smile.**

**Amelia gave, a very wide smiling Aez, a hard punch on his arm.**

"**Ow!"**

**"That wasn't fair and just Aez! You kept it a secret during all of this…this…false drama?!"**

**He didn't really want to answer her so he quickly remembered the sting of the punch and gave her a pained look.**

**"Ouch! My dear princess...that hurts!" he mocked his voice as he rubbed his arm.**

**"AEZ! You haven't answered my question!!" Amelia growled a bit, giving him the chuckles. Just when the justice maiden was going for another punch, he held up his hands in defeat.**

**"Ok…ok…Yes I have....I pretty much recognize him by his movements and some of his features when I last remembered him as a human."**

**"So that's why you were so chirpy, Namagomi?" eyeing the devil menacingly.**

**The devil walked closer to her and leaned his face in a rather close kissing range to hers.**

**"Did you know you look so kawaii when you get upset Filia-chan?" Xellos said it in a suavely manner to her then retreated back.**

**The gaping-mouthed fair-head lady furiously blushed as the azure-green haired gent gritted his teeth, baring fangs, and citrine eyes angrily stared at the smirking dark-haired priest. Then, just when Xellos' smirking lips was more aligned to of a speech...**

**"NOT ANOTHER WORD, YOU FILTHY NAMAGOMI !!!!" both pink-bowed-tailed and horn-sticking-out dragon yelled at him, hard enough to have him tumbling a couple of yards backwards. Both let out a "woe is me" sigh and immediately turned back around to see the finally reunited couple.**

**"Could it be?" Amelia felt so happy and excited at the same time as she glances at her friend and reborn sibling.**

**"So it seems, my love." Aez said it as he hugs her, also looking at the two.**

**She continue to stare the image of her resurrected love as she quakes in her boots. Imagining Lina Inverse, The Dramatta, who defeated all evil, shaking from too many emotions that ran like crazy in her vertically challenged body. Her breathing has hardly exhaled and inhaled, she felt very light headed as black spots grew bigger in her vision as her heart quickens into her chest. The woozy sorceress closed her eyes to block out the dizziness and the whirling dots.**

**'Oh....Cephied....I....I can't faint…I'm not a damsel in distress, damn it!…I can handle this…I'm Lina Inverse…I'm…oh bloody hell…I am going to…..' those were her last thought before she succumbed into darkness.**

**"LINA!" The crew weren't expecting her sway like she did. She's supposed to either scold him, Flare Arrow him, or most likely both. **

**Zel caught her before her body collapsed unto the ground.**

**"Lina, please wake up." he caressed her cheeks and brushed her fiery locks away from her beautiful face.**

**"Perhaps....." The purple rogue appeared behind the surrounding couples. **

**"Eeep!" the girls quickly grasped on to their guys' shirt, (a/n: imagine how Lina did it when Auntie Aqua first appeared) including Filia. Needless to say Xellos wasn't too happy to see that it wasn't him she grabbed. Yet he kept his cheery smile, strained of course.**

**"Perhaps if *mischievous grin* you would kiss her....." his theory was curtly interrupted by three female voices. **

**"Oh yes!" **

**"Just like a fairy tale!" Amelia's sapphiric blues are expressing a far away starry look.**

**Zel blinked at the released-guys-now-closer girls. **

**"Wha...." his not-even formed question was also interrupted.**

**"Yes, Zelgadiss...like one of those fairy tales! Lina is the cursed sleeping princess and your the bold, charming prince who comes to rescue her with Love's First Kiss!" Sylphiel excitingly explain.**

**"Oh how wonderful! A fairy tale has become a reality!" Filia might as well say 'Hallelujah!' by the way she's behaving.**

"**I believe she had already gave away her as you commented Miss Sylphiel, Love's First Kiss." remembers when he witness when Gourry went to save Lina from LON, by kissing, he shivered however that wasn't the only thing he felt as a large mace bashed him unto the floor.**

"**SHUT UP NAMAGOMI!" compliments from Filia. **

**The girls avoided not only the mazuko's sentence but also the sounds of the sweat dropping guys crashing into the ground, face first. He arched his eyebrow at them, observing the fact that Amelia, Filia, and Sylphiel are very keen on Xellos' first part of the ideal theory and he wasn't keen at the part of what had actually happened up in the astral universe, he mentally cursed him. **

**"Come on Zel. It's not like it's going to kill you or anything." giving in to the little ladies' anxiousness, Gourry then smiled to reassure his pal's confidence, needless to say…he didn't remember which at the moment, the Sairaag maiden was thankful.**

**The former chimera blushed a crimson hue within seconds. Everyone notices and wonders why he did so, but kept smiling nonetheless.**

**"I...I....I...don't know how." he stammered as he blushed harder by the minute.**

**Everyone's eyes, including the mazuko's, were wide as saucers.**

**"My dear cousin, you still haven't kissed anyone?" Aez spoke, once he inserted the 'still' part, the entire crew, minus Zel, Lina, and Aez, face faulted.**

**"You mean...you...never kissed before?" Val practically had to keep his jaw from gaping.**

**Zelgadiss' face has now turned into Lina's hair color as he shyly shook his head no. Aez and Zel sweat drops as the Slayers' jaws and then their faces joined in, dropping to the ground. **

**"Come on guys, give me a break here." the redness in his cheeks were slowly subsiding, his arms are getting tired.**

**They quickly stood up, dusting, and adjusting their clothes. The girls looked at each other, then without a warning, they came behind the "princess" and "prince" and squealed, (a/n: remember how in Slayers Next series when it's Gourry's 1st time dressed like "a hot chick" and Lina and Amelia chibied and squealed 'cuz the great Volun was willing and able to do anything for "Miss La La"? Yeah, imagine them just like that.) at the same time when pink and red hearts, flying cherubs, and swirling rose petals and cherry blossoms surrounds the three, which means that they're around the almost-dropped Lina and a nearly giving-a-heart-attack Zelgadiss too.**

**"Oh...Zelgadiss....this is going to be your first kiss!" Amelia fondly pointed it out.**

**"And True Love's First Kiss for both of them!" The Sairaag damsel exclaimed adding the True part before the Xellos tries to correct her again.**

**The smiling daydreamers looked at each other with their hands still balled up to their chins, closed their eyes, and nodded their heads once. Now everybody, minus one unconscious sorceress and three nutty gals, sweat dropped.**

**"Can you please stop that!" he swatted away the cupids, hearts, and foliage out of his face and quickly put his arm around Lina as soon as felt a cramp on his other one. "She's getting kinda heavy."**

**The young maidens had quick changed into strange black uniforms, black square hats with hanging white tassels, and wire rimmed glasses. They have converted into chibi professors. Amelia started first.**

**"Of course, of course.*clears throat* 1st: You have to place your left hand behind Lina's head, since obviously, it's limping." she said matter of factly. **

**. "Obviously.." he muttered under his breath as he did what he was instructed .**

**"2nd: You are to say, 'My Beloved, I will now awaken you with....." Filia's forefinger pushed her sliding glasses back up on the bridge of her nose as her free folded arm is behind her back.**

**Zel's brows furrowed deeply at the SD girls as he heard them rattled on and on about the 'Step by Step in How To Kiss Just Like In The Fairy Tales' lessons. He sighed until he heard a sane voice breaking through the confusement**

**"Just do what your hearts tell you, cousin."**

**"You'll see, it'll come naturally to you." Gourry spoke on his theory.**

**"Don't worry 'bout the girls, we got 'em covered." Val assured the human Zel.**

**He shrugged his shoulders, he adjusted Lina's uncomfortable position, went down on his knees, one behind her back, supporting her weight as the other one kneeled to the floor. He held her head gently with one arm while the other wrapped around her waist, just when he lowers his face towards hers......**

**"EEEKKKK!!!" the professors screeched.**

**"You're not following the rules!!!" **

**"That's not how you're supposed to do it!"**

**"Wait girls....I think this might actually work better." **

**Amelia and Filia disbelievingly looked at Sylphiel as if she has two heads. They glanced back around the bewildered Rezo's great/grandson and his beloved, a grand smile were formed on their lips.**

**"Go right ahead!" The three enthusiastically said it in union.**

**He tries again but couldn't, he felt uncomfortable for some reason. He then looks up to see their twinkling eyes watching him.**

**"Er...come on guys, he needs help." Val pointed it out.**

**"Hai." **

**The guys came behind them and pulled their girlfriends' arms away from the touching, private scene, well...Filia had one for each arm to whisk her from the spot. Just when the ladies were ready to protest, their boyfriends silence them with a kiss. Except for Filia and Xellos only because surprisingly, Val got to her first, (a/n: sorry guys...I do believe in F/X relationships, but I wanted F/V in this story, besides....Xellos just probably would do something to irk her instead, maybe in another fanfic. ~_^). The purple priest distance himself and stood there, scowling at the flushed dragons, thinking of ways to bring the last ancient dragon to extinction, his lips curls up. **

**Zel smiled and felt relieved. He continued what he had started, lowering his face again, and kissed her fully on the lips. Now Lina was getting ready to wake up when she immediately felt something warm and soft touching her lips. Smelling his scent, she acknowledges, it's Zel and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was startled and tries to pull away, but Lina wasn't having that....**

**'Oh no you don't Zel!' she tightened her hold by having one arm around on the back of his neck, her fingers raking thru his soft hair while the other wrapped around his back. **

**For the first time she finally felt truly happy and confident enough to become bolder. She parted her lips, slightly opening her mouth, urging him to kiss her more passionately. Zelgadiss hugged her tighter, surrendering to the feelings by deepening the kiss. Their faces blushed as they can feel the heat burning in their veins and souls when their tongues savor each other presence. Unfortunately, their lungs are sending signals to their brains that they need oxygen if they want to live happily ever after, thus they stopped. Their jeweled eyes dazed into each others. They stood up and looked at each other, one bearing a shy smile while the other bears something else….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh Zel!" she cried. " I thought I lost you forever!"**

**He put a forefinger unto her soft lips.**

**"Lina, I will never leave your side, whether I'm in spirit, as a chimera, or this form." he hugs and kisses her again.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry...guys!!!!

Minna-san throwing vegetables and paperballs at the writer.

Miss "L": Eeep! *hid behind a convenient wall and waves a white flag* I'm very sorry but my computer wouldn't let me finish so I had to create a new screen. I know that fifteen is the last chpt....Hey...it can still be! *cracks fingers* OK! This is: Chapter 15 continues... Bye the way….Slayers don't belong to me, not even that Josephine Mailstar….*shivers* which I'm glad it doesn't…

And I promise you this is the last chptr for this fic. Well...Bai-Bai!!

****************************************************************************************

LINA'S NIGHTMARE RHAPSODY

Chapter 15 continues.......

But then again….this last couple of sentence from the last chapter is just something that could have happen …but in reality, it went down this way instead….

BAAAAMMMMMM

The entire Slayers face faulted. They weren't expecting this kind of reaction from her. He gained his posture as his left eye twitched.

"OW!!! LINA!!! WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS YOU DID THAT FOR?!" glared at the fore mention name, he was caught off guard by her reaction.

She return it with a scowl. "ZELGADISS GREYWERS!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING FOR PULLING A STUPID STUNT LIKE THAT?!?!?!"

"*stress mark* In case you haven't been noticing…. I WAS TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC!"

"*stress mark* WELL YOU HAVE A FUNNY WAY AND NOT TO MENTION, A HYSTERICAL MEANING OF ROMANCE!!"

"WE'LL HOW ELSE I'M SUPPOSE TO BE DOING THIS?! I'M NOT AN EXPERT WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE!!"

"*blink, blink*Oh.."

He blinked at her simple, calm answer. The two stood there in silence for about five minutes, the red head looked down, shuffling her feet as the shaman was fiddling with his reddish magenta talisman. Then, finally mind you, somebody broke the silence.

(a/n: only with mallet, courteous from Josephine Mailstar…*clears throat* Jeffrey Mailstar? You mean that wimpy guy who don't even know how to hold a sword right? J.M: WHO DARES TALK ABOUT MY DARLING BOY LIKE THAT?! Miss "L": er…that person right there…the one who just standing there against the wall. *pointing to a drawing on a wall of Silence as she kicked the paint on the side* JM: I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT MY WONDERFUL SON LIKE THAT!! BAMMM….and that's what happen to Silence ^.^; )

"I'm sorry Zel…I guess I just got overexcited." her cheeks tinged as she placed an arm behind her head.

"Well…I would probably behave the same way if I were in your situation." he too have the same reaction as she did.

All of sudden, there was a body hugging him tightly.

"Wha…"

"Promise me that you do something like that again…and don't worry about not being romantic…heck, I'm not the type that can handle too much fairy tale romance….just simple ones." she smiled as a gentle blush caressed her cheeks.

He hugged her in return. "Oh…you mean like…"

The Expert Cure Hunter lifted her chin, aquamarines meeting garnets.

"I will always be there for you, thru the best of times as well as for the worst of times….I love you my beautiful sorcery genius extraordinaire, Lina Inverse."

"Ditto my supposedly Heartless, Mystical Swordsman, Zelgadiss Greywers."

As their lips were ready to reach unto each other, both sorcerers stopped as they have the sensation that they're being watched during their own little battle within their own little world where only the two exist. They blinked as their heads turned to the side and saw all eyes on them. Surely enough, their fellow companions became six smiling witnesses to this long waited testimony. The two blushed furiously that would make a red rose envious. They stood up and looked shyly at their encircled friends.

"It's about time you two finally got together." Aez commented.

"Yeah, we thought we were going to end up tying and locking the both of you up."

Filia, Sylphiel, and Amelia giggled as they saw how their leader's and once chimera's reactions at Val's joke.

"So, does that mean that everything is okay and everyone got someone, right?" the blonde mercenary asked.

"Hai!"

Couples responded, minus Xellos, who distanced and busying himself instructing his dark grey thunderstorm cloud to go and electrocute a certain ancient dragon. Everyone turned around and grinned (Xellos was giving more of a vengeful one) as they saw that Lina and Zelgadiss aren't the only ones who just became an item. Who knew dragons can look so kawaii when their cheeks give a pinkish glow and shyly holding hands.

"Great! So I guess that means...." his goofy smile beamed as he stood in front of the confused shrine maiden.

The group gasped once they saw him went down on one knee and pulled out a small black satin box. Sylphiel's eyes danced in excitement when he open it and the hinges creaked. All of them, more specifically the girls, wanted to get a closer look at the traditional courting. Xellos teleported himself from the audience for three reasons; one: he's a mazuko, he's getting a tad too much 'happy ending' feelings from every one of them. Two: he has to go back to make his usual report to Beast Master Zelas. And finally, three: he didn't want to stick around when Val's getting the girl, his Filia-chan to be more exact. Besides he got to make some final touches on his 'little plan'.

"Syphiel Nels Radha, shrine maiden and priestess of Sairaag, daughter of Eruk (*1) Nels Radha, high priest and nobleman of Sairaag. I offer you my heart, my soul, my mind, and my name."

Gourry had his palms raised, showing the happy young lady a gold thin band with an oval diamond embedded in the middle as small, round emeralds clustering around it. He bowed his head. "Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife from now until eternity?" (*2)

She is simply glowing with love, her face lit up as she heard her beloved proposing to her.

"Gourry Gabriev, I offer you my heart, my soul, my mind, and my hand for I do accept to be your wife as you will accept to be my husband." she carefully say her words as she felt nervousness and happiness throughout during the speech. (*2)

Gourry lifted his head and gave the happiest smile he had ever had. He took the engagement ring out of the box, stood up, and place it on her left ring finger. After that, they hugged each other and kissed romantically. The Slayer audience clapped their hands and congratulated the fiancés. From out of no where, a loud rumble was heard, causing the crew to jump and put up their guards, minus Lina, who is blushing and sheepishly put her hand behind her head.

"Um....hehehehe...er...Sorry guys, that's just my stomach."

Some shook their heads while others chuckled.

"Figures. It seems anything serious wouldn't stay so for so long without anything comical being added." Zel deducted.

"I guess that means you got your appetite back, huh?" her blonde brother asked.

"Yup, I'm starving! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole lake dragon right about now." rubbing her stomach as she drools at the could've been delightful meal from a couple years back.

"Lina, isn't the next town where Mister Ashford's restaurant is at?" Amelia pointed the direction, thinking the same idea as her mouth begins to water.

The original 3 Slayers' eyes lit up, except for the former chimera.

"Hey yeah! If we're lucky, he still saved the Dragon Cuisine for us!"

The other four recruits looked at them with confusion and all asked in union...

"Who's Mister Ashford?"

"A long story." the original crew members responded with a sigh.

"We'll explain on the way there." Lina said as she looks at the cross road signs.

Aez, Filia, Sylphiel, and Val raised their eyebrows and shrugged when they saw Zelgadiss turned green.

"Well....let's go then." Lina grabbed Zel by the arm and dragged him while the others started to walk towards the pointed direction.

"Wait Lina..." Zel stood firmed on the ground. "I refuse to go anywhere near that man. He...he's...he's weird." he shuddered, remembering that one time when he gave the shaman (or at least trying to) resc....resp...ress...re... mouth to mouth when everyone thought he was completely passed out during the lake dragon hunt.

"Aww....come on Zel....I'm sure he won't recognize you."

"No."

The rest waited for the lovers behind them. Zelgadiss crossed his arms, turned his back on the sorceress, and closed his eyes.

"I insist Zelgadiss Greywers."

He shook his head no, Lina is getting upset, impatient and even worse, more hungry.

'Damn! Why does he have to be so stubborn?!' Then she has an idea, an evil grin crept unto her angelic face.

"Oh Zel....." she spoke whimsically as she faced him.

He opened one eye at her and she puts on a kawaii face.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, with sugar on top?" She turned chibi on him.

The group saw and smile at them, unanimously decided to leave the couple alone and slowly walked again. They already know she'll win like she usually do.

"I said no Lina."

"Okay then." she leaned over and kissed him. He returned the kiss and then stopped, Zel looks into her red garnet eyes, caresses her face, and leans over her, just as her lips were ready for his....

"I'm still saying no." gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled away from her sulking face.

"I don't like him. He might try to make more moves on me now that I'm in this form." He shivered.

Lina pouted...

"But Zeellll...."

"No."

"I'll protect you."

"Knowing you, you'll probably encourage him even more....No thanks."

"Ooh...don't be such a big baby...I won't do anything of the sort. You're my man and no one touches my guy."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Fine! Be that way!" Lina pouted again, turned her back, and crosses her arms. "I guess you don't *sniff* love *sniff, sniff* me at all."

The young man didn't fall for the earlier acts and he certainly is not going to fall for this one, well...maybe. He sighed in defeat, crept his arms around her waist, kissed her neck, sending Lina shivers up her spine, then his kisses trailed upwards towards her ears, and whispered.....

"Lina beloved..."

She smirked, 'Good! He gave in.'

"I truly love you with my whole entire being and soul....my answer is...."

She smiled broader as imagined her chibi self eating and enjoying the entire Dragon Cuisine. She now awaits for his positive reply.

"No." he only feigned his actions. 'That was for slipping that Sleep spell on me while I was unaware.' he smiled at his private victory.

Big letters: N O, fell unto her head, popping her little chibi bubble on the way there. The dumbfounded girl rubbed her head and whips around, Zel still hugging her waist.

"Why Not?!"

"I have already explain it to you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, it didn't phase him.

"Okay then." She cracked her knuckles as she gives a mazuko's grin that would have made Xellos proud and making Zel inwardly nervous.

"Since I couldn't make you go willingly.....I want to ask you a couple of questions."

"Fine, go right ahead." Something in the back of his mind kicked him, letting him know he's going regret saying those words as soon they left his mouth.

"First question: Where's my Demon's Blood Talismans?"

His tension loosened up and let out a relieved sigh.

"Easy." with that, he opened a dimensional pocket and pulled out the four amplifiers and her gloves (he snatched them up during chpt nine) and handed them to her.

"You had my gloves too? Thank you!" she chirped as she clasp two of them on to her belt and neck, she then put on her gloves, soon she placed the remaining two on her wrists.

"Second question: How did you become human so soon? I mean, you couldn't even find your cure while we traveled." 'Not that I mind.' she added the tidbit in her mind.

"I don't know. All I can remember was that I wasn't strong to even move, I was dying. A traveler came by, a woman I think....."

"You couldn't tell if the someone was a woman or a guy?" Lina interrupted.

"No…well I have a feeling it's a woman, don't interrupt me Lina. All I saw was a bright glow around her and her face was mostly covered by her dark colored bangs, I could only see her smiling."

That was strange, he could have sworn he just saw Lina shuddered, he shrugged his shoulders and continues. "Well anyway, she came by and picked me up. She cast some kind of spell like Sylphiel's Resurrection and then Recovery on me. It seems, during the two processes, she was also able to break down my chimeric curse." Of course, that was half the truth, he didn't really want to tell her the entire explanation yet.

"O...kay." she gulped and shakes away her goose bumps. "Um...Third question: How come you didn't tell me who you are earlier today?"

"Because I wanted to know exactly how you felt about me...."

"So you rather have me tortured then tell me right off the bat?!" reverting back to her anger mode of unnecessary surprises.

"No...I need to know because if you didn't, I would have left you so that you could start anew with your life....without me.....being an obstacle in your road of happiness and new love. '...and also because she had me bounded in a contract of sorts if you had not confessed that you truly love me.'

"What ever made you even think you're a roadblock, you blockhead?! Lina got even more mad as she looked at him shrugging his shoulders in an I-don't-know-manner.

"Whatever." she huffed, then she gave an intimidating grin once more as before "Fourth and final question: *clears throat* When and how did you learn how to cast the Dragon Slave?"

He tensed up, his face showed once of hidden emotions, has now become of a kid who was caught getting a cookie out of a cookie jar. She enjoyed watching him squirmed and fidgeting.

'Gotcha' her chibi form cheering her a victorious crow.

"Well....I....ummm...ah...I ...that is.....I.." he stammered again.

"Ah huh. Weelll~?" she crossed her arms, closing one ruby eye as her other looked at him intently, continuing with her mazuko, fanged grin, tapping one foot on the ground impatiently.

"Let's go get some Dragon Cuisine, shall we?" he offered his arm to Lina.

"I knew you would see it my way Zelgadiss Greywers."

Before she accepted his arm, she positioned herself in her usual trademark way when she wins an argument a battle, or anything that involves Lina to have her way....her victory pose. Zel just smiled at his Chaos-chosen girlfriend, curious at how she can always come on top of everything. She took his arm and together, they walked to meet the rest of their friends, but soon noticed something missing.

"Hmm.....they must got tired of waiting and headed towards Ashfords's town."

"So it seems, they already know that you'll win."

"Of course, am I not thee Lina Inverse, beautiful sorcery genius! Uh, oh ....Gourry better not eat the whole dinner or I'll give him a one way ticket to the moon, via Dragon Slave."

He chuckled, "You will never change, will you Lina?"

She shook the red head of hers and smiled. "Nope. And I'm damn proud of it too, so you'll just have to take me as I am."

'Well...'cept changing Inverse to Greywers....I hope.' both cheerfully thought.

"I have no choice, do I now? Oh well, there goes my rest and relaxation but that's quite alright, exercise and killing evil will do me good. And traveling with you is a sure guaranteed, since trouble and chaos deems to follow you where ever you go."

Lina cocked an eyebrow, "Why you, you...."

She stopped in her protest in mid sentence all because Zel came very close to her, raised her chin, kissing her passionately as soon as their lips touched. She returned the kiss.

'Damn. If it wasn't for oxygen....' both thought, they had to break it.

"Ready?"

"Willing and able. Just make sure Ashford doesn't come an inch near me…I'm not going to be held responsible for any of my actions that might occur if he does try to do something I'm not comfortable with."

She tapped her index finger onto her chin, of course he notices.

"LLLina…remember what you told me earlier….you said you don't want anybody to touch me." he nervously quoted.

"Hmm…did I really say that?" feigning lack of memory

"Please say you're joking."

She punched him in the arm, "Of course I am…I just was wondering which of the first I should try, either the Shabu-Shabu or the…"

Her sentence was caught off when she felt his lips pressing onto hers. Just a butterfly kiss.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…I'll decide later when we get there." she smiled.

The finally united sorcerers walked, hand in hand, into the sunset and unto a path that leads them to happily ever after.

() ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~FINIS~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~()

For Now ^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*1)= I looked up on Slayers' Universe 4.1, very interesting facts on the series if you're interested to do some searching. Thanks for the info Xellos and Solar Mist!

(*2)= Okay...so I have gone really fluffy on these parts, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry if you're disappointed.

_____________________________________________________________________

I'm done!!!!MMWWAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHAHA...*cough, cough* Wow, I don't know how Naga does it? So what do you guys think? Yes, I know, I'm finally finish with this fic and I know it took me long enough to do so. I'm sorry that it took me months and becoming a sappy romantic one too, but I had tons of work and writing other fanfics during my daily, boring routine.

Oh by the way.....there were many readers asking me how could Zel be (killed) injured in the amplified Dragon Slave....well...let's just say that because it has to do with his family background, so it kinda backfired on him. He wasn't suppose to do it but he did and able to do so thanks to his 1/3rd mazuko part and being Rezo's descendent....my personal opinion of course.

Well.....I leaving...got other fics to type out! ~_^

Adios!!!!! ~~~Miss "L" ()


End file.
